Winchester Three: Season 2: Crossroad Blues
by MariesFictionFix
Summary: Follow Angel as she joins her brothers in dealing with the aftermath of Season One as well as hunting down the Yellow Eyed demon that destroyed their lives in this sequel to The Beginning.
1. All About Angel Millie Winchester: S2

Story Summary: Follow Angel as she joins her brothers in dealing with the aftermath of Season One as well as hunting down the Yellow Eyed demon that destroyed their lives in this sequal to The Beginning.

Winchester Three: Part Two

Angel Millie Winchester Profile (All Seasons)

Played By:

*Season 1-4:Katheryn Winnick*

(Alright so since there's fourteen seasons rn and through the seasons both the boys have changed physically and mentally I wanted to pick a few actresses so my character could age as well. I couldn't pick between a number of actresses, so for a complete list of actresses that will play her throughout the seasons scroll down to: PLAYED BY.)

Physical Appearance: Angel has green eyes much like Deans and their mothers, long blonde hair often kept straightened or in loose curls like her moms but most of the time down. She is 5'6", predominantly shorter than her younger brothers, fit but curvy, and noted as being beautiful or stunning on more than one occasion. She has her ears pierced with studs, her nose pierced on the left side with a diamond stud, and tribal tattoos lines her left arm over scars from a hunt when she was young. Around her neck she wears a simple silver cross that Bobby gave the boys to give her when they were kids for her birthday/Christmas. Around a longer chain, she wears her mother's wedding bands that were found in debris from the fire. As for clothing she usually wears some sort of tank top or tight v-neck tee, under a black leather jacket or a dark blue jean jacket with dark jeans and combat boots, unless in disguise, with multiple weapons strapped to her. The first being her shoulder double gun holster under her jacket that held her engraved black Beretta M9/92 and her black and chrome 1911 pistol. Strapped to the small of her back is a silver hunting knife, and strapped to her leg in a holster under her jeans she has a silver blade custom Spanish muela knife. All acquired either from John, the boys, other hunters or the job. She also keeps a chrome and black butterfly knife from John in her back pocket. (pictures below)

Biographical Information:

Birth:December 25, 1977

Marital: Dating

Sexuality: Bisexual

(just a quick warning as i forgot to put this in last season, i will be making her bisexual in later episodes - Shes still with Asa for now, just a little detail i missed in the last season. Ill get more into that in later seasons though.)

Alias:

Millie (Mary and John)

Ang (by the boys and John)

Bossy (by Dean)

Moody Judy (by Dean)

Angie (by Sam)

Kitten (by Asa)

Family Information:

Adam (ancestor) †

Eve (ancestor) †

Cain (ancestor) †

Abel (ancestor) †

Henry Winchester (paternal grandfather) †

Millie Winchester (paternal grandmother)

Samuel Campbell (maternal grandfather) †

Deanna Campbell (maternal grandmother) †

John Winchester (father)

Mary Winchester (mother) (December 5th, 1954 - November 2, 1983)

Dean Thomas Winchester (younger brother) (January 24, 1979 - )

Samuel William Winchester (younger brother (May 2, 1983 - )

Bobby Singer (surrogate father)

Occupation:

Hunter

Member of Team Save the World

Affiliation: 

Winchester Family

Asa Fox

Bobby Singer

Charlie Bradbury

Relationships:

Asa Fox (Jai Courtney) (Hunter)(on and off)

Car: Black Pontiac 1969 Trans Am Firebird (Dean and Bobby helped her fix it up)

Main Gun: Black engraved Beretta M9/92

Main Knife: Silver Muela Knife

Tatoo on Left Arm: long spiral of tribals

Chain Always Worn: plain cross on silver chain

Played By:

Child: Isabella Crovetti

Teenager: AnnaSophia Robb

Young Adult: Teresa Palmer

Season 1-4:Katheryn Winnick

Seasons 5-8:Piper Perabo

Seasons 9-12:Rachel McAdams

Seasons 13-16 : Angelina Jolie

Elderly: Fionnula Flanagan


	2. Chapter One: In My Time of Dying

_**Episode Summary:**_ _Angel (Katheryn Winnick), Sam (Jared Padalecki), Dean (Jensen Ackles) and John (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) were left for dead after the Demon plowed a semi into the Impala. Now, two of the Winchesters hover between life and death as the surviving family must face an old and powerful adversary. Angel gets a surprise visit from two people in her past from the afterlife to help save her and John has to make a catastrophic decision._

 **A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 10-12 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the CW!**_

 **Ch 1: In My Time of Dying**

 _ **Prologue:**_

Bad Moon Rising blared from the radio of the wrecked impala as the demon possessing a truck driver steps out of his truck and walks over. Dean was slumped unconscious in the backseat next to Angel who was also unconscious and had blood gushing from her head. John was unconscious in the front seat but Sam was awake, barely. He swallowed painfully as the demon pulls the driver's side door off its hinges to reveal Sam pointing the Colt at him.

"Back. Or I'll kill you, I swear to god."

"You won't. You're saving that bullet for someone else."

Sam cocked the gun, "You wanna bet?"

It smiles; the black demon smoke pours out of the man, who collapses. Sam uncocks the gun, drops his head back in relief, "Oh my god!" The man yelled, "Did i do this?"

"Dad? Dad!" Sam yelled, then panicked when he was met with silence from all around, "Dean? Angel! NO!"

Later on a rescue helicopter descends to the site, and all four are being loaded onto stretchers with Sam being the only one responsive.

"Significant passenger side intrusion. Unresponsive. BP is 180 over 60, heart rate 95, 95." One paramedic said beside Dean

"Tell me if they're okay!" Sam demanded

"You have to stay still!"

"Are they even alive?"

 _ **At the hospital…**_

Angels eyes flew open and sat up immediately. Looking around she noticed she was in an empty hospital room. She gets out of bed wearing a white t-shirt, blue hospital pants, and nothing else and goes into the hallway, "Sam? Dean? Dad?," Silence, "Anybody?"

Walking into the nurses station she was met with a completely empty hospital and it completely weirded her out, "Am I… freaking dead?"

"Not yet." a familiar voice sounded from behind her

She swung around and her breathing sped up as shock filled her entire body. There her mother stood, smiling away at her like this was an everyday normal occurance, "Mom?"

"Hi sweetie…"

"This can't be happening…" Turning to run or walk away very fast she was met with Meg, the woman whom they most recently lost

"Fraid it is…"

Turning Angel took off back upstairs only to be met with her battered cut up body when she made it back to the room, "Christ…" she scoffed when her eyes landed on her very own body, attached to all kinds of machines and IVs and she backed up, "What the hell is going on?"

 _ **Back with Dean…**_

Much like Angel Dean jerked awake from his hospital bed and looked around confused. He called out for help but got nothing in return just like Angel as well. Only when Dean goes down the stairs to the front of the hospital and finds a nurse's station its filled with nurses, "Excuse me. Hi. I, uh, i think I was in a car accident, my dad and my brother, I just need to find them." The nurse is unresponsive to him, "Hello?" He snapped his fingers, but nothing so he goes back upstairs, panicked, and finds: his own body on the bed, intubated and dying.

 **ACT ONE**

Angel still backed up further into the room as her mother and Meg walked in, "This isnt real. Im- im hallucinating or- or high off the meds or something." She shook her head erratically, "This isn't real."

"Angel… baby, this is real. Right now this is happening."

" _What_ is happening?"

Mrg motioned to her body matter of factly, "You dying. Like for real end of the line, never coming back, dying. And way too soon for your time too."

Mary shuffled closer but Angel kept her distance to which she frowned at, "Do you remember the car accident?"

"Yeah… yeah…" She hissed in a breath and touch her head at the memory, "That freakin sucked." her eyes flashed to the two of them, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You called us here, sweetie…"

"I called you here?" She scoffed, "Why- what- why would i do that? I didn't …"

"To help you." Meg looked to her matter of factly, "Its your time Angel."

 _ **In Dean's Room...**_

Still reeling from the shock of seeing his unconscious body, Dean turns, relieved, as Sam enters. Sam stops at the door and stares at his brother's body, breathing heavily.

" _Sammy! You look good." He shrugs, " Considering. Where's Angel? And how's Dad?"_

But Sam didn't answer as he broke down, "Oh, no."

 _Dean frowned, "Man, tell me you can hear me." But no answer, "How's dad? Is he okay? Is Angel okay? Where is she? Sammy! Come on, you're the psychic. Give me some ghost whispering or something!"_

The doctor entered and regarded the youngest Winchester, "Your father's awake. You can go see him if you like."

 _Dean relaxed slightly, "Thank god. Ask about Angel, Sammy."_

Sam's head came up and he motioned to Dean, "Doc, what about my brother?"

"Well, he sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema."

"Well, what can we do?"

"Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up. _If_ he wakes up."

Sam tensed at that, "If?"

"I have to be honest, Most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations."

"And Angel?" He asked trying to keep it together, "How is she?"

"Your sister… well she's a similar story. If not worse in my opinion. She went hypoxic, which means her brain lost a lot of oxygen, but was rushed to surgery. We won't know the damage until she wakes up… or-"

" _If_ she wakes up…." Sam scoffs

"Yes. She lost a lot of oxygen and blood as well and sustained a lot more head injury. Even if she does wake up, it's possible she won't remember much." The doctor shifted, "Its much more likely your brother will recuperate. I'll have the nurses move her in here so you and your father can see them both."

 _Dean shifted, irritated, "Come on, Sam. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on us." at Sams despair look, Dean pressed, "Sam?"_

 _ **John's room...**_

John is lying in a hospital bed, his arm in a sling. Awkwardly one-handed, he pulls something out of his wallet to hand to Sam, "Here. Give them my insurance."

Sam takes the card John gives him, smiling as he reads it, "Elroy McGillicutty?

John smirked, "And his three loving kids. So, what else did the doctor say about Dean and Angel?"

"Nothing. Look. The doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on them."

"We'll look for someone."

"Yeah."

"But Sam, I don't know if we're gonna find anyone."

"Why not? I found that faith healer before."

"All right, that was, that was _one_ in a million.

"So what? Do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?" Sam yelled, angry

"No, I said we'd look. All right? I'll check under every stone." He looked at Sam and studied him, "Where's the Colt?"

"Your son and daughter are dying, and you're worried about the Colt?"

"We're hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too. That gun may be our only card."

"It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83."

"All right. You've gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside." John instructed

Sam dismissed him, "I already called Bobby. He's like an hour out, he's gonna tow the Impala back to his place."

"All right. You, you go meet up with Bobby. you get that Colt, and you bring it back to me. And you watch out for hospital security."

"I think I've got it covered."

He gets up to leave but John stops him, picking up a sheet of paper, "Hey. Here. I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick them up for me."

Sam read it, "Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?"

"Protection."

Sam turned, "Hey, Dad? You know, the demon, he said he had plans for me, and children like me. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?"

"No, I don't."

Sam leaves, shutting the door to reveal Dean, who has been leaning behind it, "Well, you sure know something."

 _ **With Angel...**_

"So you're telling me… i like summoned the two of you here to- to help me give up?"

"Not in such harsh words." Meg shook her head, "We're here to help you move on. So its easier."

"Honey… we can keep wasting time by answering the same questions or we can get to business." She studied her daughter, "You tell us why we're here."

"What you think i _wanna_ die? That i want to leave Sam and Dean and- and Dad behind? Huh? No! A demon plowed into the impala!" she pointed to her body, "a freakin Head injury is why i'm here. Hence the bandages. _Hello._ "

"Oh come on." Meg rolled her eyes, "You know, i know, and your own mother knows that's not true. We're not gonna get anywhere until you admit this is more than just a car accident."

"Look… i'm a hunter… sure i get a little reckless sometimes but what you're implying is _not_ why i'm here. Im not- im not suicidal. I don't _want_ to die."

Mary shifted, "You've been a hunter since you were a kid. Your childhood was ripped away from you… _I_ was ripped away from you. Crappy things have happened to you over and over again, Angel. Its okay to be tired."

"I don't _want_ to die. I don't! And I'm not just going to give up!"

"No one _wants_ to die but we all do." Meg said. "Its life and you've helped so many people during yours. Its okay. Its okay to let go."

"No!" Angel yelled, "Im- im not ready! This isn't going down like this!" Angel then crumpled in pain and started to flicker in and out, "What the hells happening to me?"

Her mother laid a hand on her, "I'm afraid it's time, dear."

Suddenly she didn't see her mother and meg anymore. Each time she flickered she saw her body being crowded around by a bunch of nurses and doctors as well as Sam hovering by the door. There was something floating above her body as well. And it didn't look like anything she'd ever seen before.


	3. Ch 1 Section 2

**ACT TWO**

 _ **John's room…**_

Sam stalks into the room with a duffel bag; Dean meets him at the door and starts trying to talk to him, "Sammy! Tell me you can friggin' hear me, man, there's something in the hospital. Now, you've got to bring me back and we've got to hunt this thing. Sam!"

John eyed him, "You're quiet."

Sam turns, fuming, and hurls the bag onto the bed with a crash, "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown?!"

"I have a plan, Sam."

"That's exactly my point! Dean and Angel are dying, and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!"

 _Dean yelled right along with them, "No, no, no, guys, don't do this!"_

John angered, "Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean and Angel."

"How? How is revenge going to help them? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!"

" _Come on guys, don't do this!" Dean yelled again  
_  
"You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened."

"It was possessing you, Dad, I would have killed you too!"

"Yeah, and your brother and sister would be awake right now."

" _Shut up, both of you!"  
_  
"Go to hell." Sam barked at his father

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong-"

" _I said SHUT UP!" Dean smacks a glass of water off the table and it goes flying, crashing to the floor. Beat, Sam and John looked at eachother, confused, "Dude, I full-on Swayze'd that mother."_

Suddenly nurses and doctors start running by in the hallway. Dean looks up, "What is it?"

John craned his neck, "Something's going on out there." he jerks his head to Sam who runs in the direction with Dean close behind

In Dean and Angels room monitors are beeping, a doctor and some nurses are surrounding Angel, resuscitating her, "All clear." A doctor said befor shocking her chest

Sam huddled in the doorway with tears in his eyes, "No."

"Still no pulse."

"Okay, let's go again, 360."

"Charging."

 _Sam cried from the doorway and fidgeted as Dean comes slowly behind him. He sees a ghostly figure floating over the body lying in the bed, "You get the hell away from her." He runs to the bed and faces the thing down, yelling, "I said get back!" Sam blinks, looks confused, as if he's heard something as Dean grabs for the spirit; he latches on momentarily before it hurls him back and then soars out of the room. The monitors slow, quiet._

"We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm."

 _Dean runs into the hallway, looking for the spirit; it's vanished. Sam sighs in relief and backs into the hallway, watching from there. Dean comes back and stands by him, "Don't worry, Sammy. I'm not going anywhere and neither is Angel. I'm getting that thing before it gets her. It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill it."_

 _ **Back in Johns room...**_

John looked at Sam crazily, "What do you mean, you felt something?"

"I mean it felt like, like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what, it... But do you think it's even possible? I mean, do you think his spirit could be around?"

"Anything's possible." John stated, "Maybe- maybe he's protecting Angel. Keeping her from slipping away from us."

"Maybe." Sam nods, "Well, there's one way to find out."

When he turned to leave John leaned up, "Where are you going?"

"I gotta pick something up. I'll be back."

"Wait, Sam." When he turned John looked him in the eye, "I promise I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know Dean and Angel are okay." Sam nods before taking his leave


	4. Ch 1 Section 3

**ACT THREE**

 _ **Dean and Angels room...**_

 _Angel flickered back in only to be met with an empty room. Well not so empty. She and her brother were still attached to machines side by side, "What the hell is happening to me?"_

Sam enters the room quietly, clutching a brown paper bag in his arms, "Hey guys. I think maybe one of you is around. And if you are, don't make fun of me for this, but um, well, there's one way we can talk." He pulls out a box labeled ' _Mystical Talking Board'_

 _Relief hit Angel like a ton of bricks when she saw him, "Sam! Thank freakin jesus! Ya gotta be able to hear me. Wacky shit is happening Sammy and apparently i'm dying. Im being hunted by something i can't even see!" He didn't answer and she frowned, "Oh come on!"_

Dean is now behind him, arms folded, unbeknownst to the spirit Angel, studying first his pale sister and then his little brother, "Oh, you gotta be kidding me."

 _As soon as Deans spirit popped into view Angel frowned, "Dean? Dean! Hello?" She went to shake his arm but her hand went right through him, "So i can't even communicate with my own brothers spirit?" She yelled into the room, "Seriously?"  
_  
Sam circles around the bed and sits cross legged on the floor. He opens the box and pulls out the board, "Dean? Angel? Are- are one of you two… here?"

 _Angel shook her head, "A ouija board huh? Not a bad idea, Sammy."_

"God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party." Dean sits opposite Sam in front of the board, "All right, Sam. This isn't going to work." Angel smirked at them and Sam has his hands poised on the pointer as Dean places his fingers on it and slowly, concentrating. slides it to _yes_ on the board. Sam Gasps and Deans brows raise, "I'll be damned."

" _This is good." Angel nods, "Now… if only one of you could freakin see me. Because i seem to be getting more and more transparent the longer we're here."_

Sam smiled and laughed in relief, "Good. Good. Which one of you is here? Or both of you?"

Dean moved the piece to spell out his name, "Just me man." His eyes traveled up tp Angel sadly, "I don't know where Angel is…"

" _Im right freakin here!" She rolled her eyes scoffing_

He saddened at that a little but was still a bit relieved to be hearing from Dean, "It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you, Dean."

"Damn straight." Dean places his fingers on the pointer again and starts sliding it around

Sam looks down, watching the pointer move again, "Dean, what? H? U? Hunt? Hunting? What, are you hunting?" The pointer slides back to yes, "It's in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do, do you know what it is? Is it after Angel? Is that why she's not with you?"

 _Angel studies the board then Dean, "At least i got a good hunter on the case, even in the afterlife." she shook her head, "Any idea what it is boys?"_

Dean looked up, "One question at a time, dude."

"What is it?"

The pointer slides again during the following, to R, E, A, P, "I don't think it's killing people. I think it's taking them. You know, when their time's just up."

"A reaper. _Dean_. Is it after Angel?"Angel looks to Deans grim face and swallows as the pointer slides to yes, "If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it."

" _Great. So im dead, and then Deans next im sure."_

"Yeah, you can't kill death."

"So she's… and you're…"

" _Screwed_."

"We're screwed, Sam."

"No. No, no, no, um, there's gotta be a way." He stands, pacing, "There's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do." he leaves and goes to Johns room to see that his bed is empty, "Dad." quickly he grabs the journal and goes back into Dean and Angels room, sitting on the edge of Deans bed, "Hey. So Dad wasn't in his room."

Dean looked confused, "Where is he?"

" _That can't be good…"_

"But I got Dad's journal, so who knows? Maybe there's something here." Sam flips open the journal and leafs through it, glancing up at Deans unconscious form occasionally and then back at Angels and shifting, Dean comes to stand behind him and Angel next to him

"Thanks for not giving up on us, Sammy."

 _Angel frowned, "We better make it out of this… or its gonna kill Sam…"_

Sam turns to a page that says 'Reapers' and Angel leans over and reads something. Her eyes go wide, "Well i'll be damned." running out of the room she hollered, "Hey! Hey! Where are you?"

"Over here Angel…" Her mom's voice sounded from an empty room down the hall, she was sitting on the edge of the bed smiling softly, "Hi sweetie."

"Don't call me that." She looked around, "Wheres your friend?"

"She decided to give us some alone time."

"Right." Angel scoffs, "You know, you read the most interesting things. For example, did you know that reapers can alter human perception?"

"Can they?"

"Oh yeah. Basically they can make themselves appear however they want." Her glare deepened, " _Like someone's dead mother_. Classy by the way."

Mary sighed deeply, "I was wondering when you would figure it out."

"Yeah well you can thank my brothers. To which i can see now by the way. Your doing?"

"When Dean stopped me from reaping you the first time i thought it might be easier on you if you could see them one last time. It's my sandbox, I can make you see whatever I want."

"Right… well how about getting out of my mother's meat suit?" Angel flinched, "Little bit to Chicken Soup for the Soul…"

"As you wish…" At a snap of her fingers she morphed into Tessa the reaper (played by Lindsey McKeon), "Better?"

Angel checked her out appreciatively, "Much."

"Sorry. I thought it'd be easier for you to transition to the afterlife with someone more familiar. My true form isn't very appealing. This was really the only way I could get you to talk to me."

She shook her head, "Talk about what?"

"How death is nothing to fear." She touches Angels cheek, "It's your time to go, Angel. Even your brothers can't stop that."

 _ **In the boiler room...**_

John pushes the door open and enters, carrying the duffel bag. He walks through a dark and dripping hallway to a clear space, places the bag down. He pulls out a box of white chalk and starts drawing a large symbol on the floor. Once finished he places several candles and a black bowl around it and begins chanting in latin. He slides a knife across his palm, drawing blood and dripping it on the bowl. He lights a match and drops it in; the sand in the bowl flares and goes out. John stands, looking around.

A hand grabs his shoulder, "What the hell are you doing down here, buddy?"

John backed up, "I can explain."

"Yeah? You're going to explain to security. Come on. You follow me."

John pulled the colt out and cocked it, "Hey. How stupid do you think I am?"

The man's eyes started glowing yellow, "You really want an honest answer to that?" Two possessed men in lab coats stalk by and take positions behind John, "You conjuring me, John. I'm surprised. I took you for a lot of things. But suicidally reckless wasn't one of them."

"I could always shoot you."

"You could always miss." He laughs, "And you've only got one try, don't cha? Did you really think you could trap me?"

"Oh, I don't want to trap you." He lowers the gun, "I want to make a deal."


	5. Ch 1 Section 4

**ACT FOUR**

 _ **Dean and Angels room...**_

Sam is standing on the window side of Dean's bed, hands in his pockets, Dean stood behind him leaning on the wall, "Dean, are you here?" He looks around, "I couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you guys. But I'll keep trying, all right? As long as you keep fighting. You gotta keep fighting and- and protecting Angel too alright?. I mean, come on you guys can't, you can't leave me here alone with Dad. We'll kill each other, you know that." He pauses, "Dean, Angel, you gotta hold on. You can't go," He looks at both of them, "Not now. We were just starting to be siblings again." He took a breath, "Can you two even hear me?"

"I can hear you Sammy…" Dean came over and eyed Angel, "I just don't know about Angel…"

 _ **Back with Angel and Tessa…**_

Angel shook her head at the black haired beauty, "Look… i'm not dying tonight. I don't care what you've got to say. It's not my time."

"It is."

"Cut me a break here lady."

"Stage three: bargaining."

"Look, this isn't a joke. My family's in danger. If you haven't noticed there's a war going on out there and the Winchesters are on the chop and block."

"The fight's over."

"No, it isn't."

"It is for you." She studied the eldest Winchester, "And your brother Dean. You're not the first soldier I've plucked from the field. They all feel the same. They can't leave. Victory hangs in the balance. But they're wrong. The battle goes on without them."

"Without either of us to guide him Sams going to get himself killed."

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Nothing you can do about it. It's an honorable death. A warrior's death."

"I don't care about a warrior's death." Angel scoffs, "My corpse is going to rot in the ground and my family is going to die! No. I'm not going with you, I don't care what you do."

"Well… we've all got a choice i suppose. I can't make you come with me. But you're not getting back in your body. And that's just facts. So yes, you can stay. You'll stay here for years. Disembodied, scared, and over the decades it'll probably drive you mad. Maybe you'll even get violent."

She narrowed her eyes, "What are you saying?"

"Angel. How do you think angry spirits are born? They can't let go and they can't move on. And you're about to become one. The same thing you hunt."

 _ **Back in the Boiler Room...**_

The Demon, John, and the two minions are still in a circle around the summoning symbol, "It's very unseemly, making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?"

John scowed, "It's no trick. I will give you the Colt and the bullet, but you've got to help Dean and Angel. You've got to bring them back."

"Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your kids knew how much their daddy loved them."

"It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do them."

"Don't be so sure. Dean killed some people very special to me. But still, you're right, they're not much of a threat. And neither is your other son." John lowers his head, raises his eyes, "You know the truth, right? About Sammy? And the other children?"

"Yeah. I've known for a while."

"But Sam doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb."

"Can you bring them back? Yes or no?"

"No. But I know someone who can." He waved, "it's not a problem."

"Good." He shifted, "Before I give you the gun, I'm going to want to make sure that they're okay. With my own eyes."

"Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?" John shakes his head slowly, "Fine."

"So we have a deal?"

"No, John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot. After all the colt is only solid for one kid, unless you want to choose between your son and daughter."

John glared hard, "What do i have to do?"

"There's something else I want, as much as that gun. Maybe more."

 _ **Back with Angel and Tessa…**_

Angel is sitting on the bed, tears streaming down her face thinking of her brothers as Tessa was behind her stroking her hair, "It's time to put the pain behind you."

"Where am i going? Heaven?"

"Sorry. I can't give away the big punchline. Moment of truth. No changing your mind later. So what's it going to be?"

As she turns to look at her, the lights start flickering, a familiar buzzing starts, "What are you doing that for?"

"I'm not doing it."

The both turn to a vent in the floor and see black demon ichor pour out of it. Angel scowls and backs up, "What the hell?"

"You can't do this! Get away!"

"What's happening?!"

Tessa screams as the demon flows into her mouth. She turns, eyes glowing yellow, "Today's your lucky day, kid." The demon places a hand on Angels forehead; she convulses.

Back in their room Sam is still sitting on the bed as Angel gasps, waking suddenly and choking on the tube in her throat, "Angel? Somebody help!" Suddenly Dean wakes the same way, choking on the tube in his throat and Sam turns, "Dean?" He runs into the hallway, "Help! I need help!"


	6. Ch 1 Section 5

**ACT FIVE**

"I can't explain it. The edema vanished in both of you and the effects from the Hypoxia in you Angel is non existent... Dean, the internal contusions are healed. Both your vitals are good." He shook his head in shock, "You two have some kind of angel watching over you."

Angel grinned up at him, "Thanks, doc."

When he leaves Dean turns to Sam, "So you said a Reaper was after us?"

"Yeah."

"Okay… so how'd we cheat death?" Angel pressed

"You got me. You two really don't remember anything?"

"Nope. Kinda got a migraine that's about it."

Dean frowned, "I got this pit in my stomach. Guys, something's wrong."

"Survivor's remorse maybe?"

A knock at the door sounded and John hovers in the doorway, "How you two feelin?"

"Fine, I guess." Dean shrugged, "I'm alive."

"Same." Angel shrugged, "Little achy but alive."

"That's what matters."

Sam turned to him angry, "Where were you last night?"

"I had some things to take care of."

"Well, that's specific."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Come on, Sam."

"Yeah can you guys not do this-"

"Did you go after the demon?"

"No."

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?"

"Can we not fight?" John pleaded, "You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?"

Sam looked taken aback by this, "Dad, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

Sam nods, "Yeah. Yeah, sure."

Sam leaves, still frowning and John looks after him sadly, Dean looks from a confused Angel back to their father, "What is it?"

John addressed Dean first, "You know, when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt, and after what I'd seen, I'd be, I'd be wrecked. And you, you'd come up to me and you, you'd put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye and you'd... You'd say ' _It's okay, Dad'"_ He pauses, "Dean, I'm sorry."

"What?"

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me, I should have been saying that to you. And Angel," He turned to her, despair in his eyes that almost made her start crying right then and there, "I put, I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy and Dean, Hell you took care of me. You did that, and you didn't complain, not once. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you. I'm so proud of the both of you."

"Dad…" Angel bulked, "You possessed again?"

"No," He laughs, "It's really me."

"Why are you saying this stuff?" Dean asked

John comes closer, looking to both of them intently, "I want you to watch out for Sammy, okay?"

"Yeah, dad, you know we will." Dean answered immediately

"Angel, i mean it. You take care of both of them like you always have you hear me?"

"I hear you dad. I will. What's going on? You're scaring me."

"You're scaring both of us."

"Don't be scared." He leans closer to them and in a whisper only they can hear says, "If you can't save Sam from going darkside… you might have to kill him."

Dean and Angel both pull back in shock at this, processing it and John leaves as they watch him go.

Later on, in the hallway Sam walks back to the room carrying a cup of coffee. He looks into a room and sees John on the floor, "Dad?!" Dropping the cup, Sam runs to Johns side, kneeling over him and screaming for help.

Once again, a crowd of doctors and nurses attempt resuscitation, this time on John. Angel, Dean and Sam hover in the doorway, and a nurse tries to push them out ,"No, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!" Dean pleaded, "Come on."

"Okay, stop compressions." The doctor commanded

"Still no pulse."

"Okay, that's it everybody. I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41 am."


	7. Chapter Two: Everybody Loves a Clown

_**Episode Summary:**_ _Angel (Katheryn Winnick), Sam (Jared Padalecki) and Dean (Jensen Ackles) listen to a message on John's (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) cell phone from a woman named Ellen (guest star Samantha Ferris) and decide to track her down. They are shocked to discover Ellen runs a road house that also serves as a gathering place for hunters like themselves. Meanwhile, at a small town carnival, a clown is persuading children to let them into their home so he can murder their parents._

 **A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 10-12 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the CW!**_

 **Ch 2: Everybody Loves a Clown**

 _ **Prologue: Johns Funeral**_

The only light is the one that comes from the wrapped, burning body. Standing behind, hands in their pockets, are Sam and Dean with Angel crossed armed beside them, tears rolling down her face. Sam is near tears and fidgeting, as the other two stare into the flames silently.

"Before he.. Before," Sam said painfully, "Did he say anything to you guys? About anything?"

Dean didn't even look up, "No. Nothing."

Angels head lifted to look at Dean curiously but he quickly dismissed her questioning look with a glare.

 _ **One Week Later: Bobby's Junkyard**_

Dean is underneath his car working on it, only his legs sticking out. It is little more than a rusted frame, but it looks considerably less crunched than last time. Angel was busy doing laps around the yard as she always did when she was upset and Sam quietly approached his brother.

"How's the car coming along?"

"Slow."

"Yeah? Need any help?"

Dean dropped something heavily, "What, you under a hood? I'll pass."

Sam looked exasperated as Angel ran up and grabbed her water bottle from the table, "Need anything else, then?"

Dean pushes himself out from under the car and stands, "Stop it, Sam."

Sam looked from him to Angel who took a drink and shrugged before looking back to Dean, "Stop what?"

"Stop asking if I need anything, stop asking if I'm okay. I'm okay. Really. I promise."

Angel nods, "You know… that kinda goes for me too." At his look she shrugged, "What? You've been like glued to our side all week. A little grieving space would be nice Sammy. Just saying."

He rolled his eyes, "All right, it's just... We've been at Bobby's for over a week now and you two haven't brought up Dad once."

Dean, annoyed, turned on him, "You know what? You're right. Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug, and maybe even slow dance."

"Don't patronize me, Dean, Dad is dead. The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're acting like nothing happened."

"Can you two stop fighting for five minutes? I mean jeez, can no one in this family ever get along?"

"Well what does he want me to say?" Dean scoffed, "What do you want me to say?"

"Say something, all right? Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car." He turned on Angel, "And all you do is work out eight hours of the day! None of that is helpful."

"Revenge?" Angel scoffed, "Sam we got no leads on the demon or the colt so how are we even going to start the revenge part of this? We can't even read dads freakin research! Unless you've got another idea the way Dean and i know how to deal is to keep our hands busy, so… did you come out here to argue or you got somethin?"

"I've got something, all right?" he pulls out a cell phone, "It's what I came by here to tell you two. This is one of dad's old phones. Took me a while, but i cracked his voicemail code. Listen to this."

Sam hands the cell phone to Angel, who takes it reluctantly and puts it on speaker looking to Deans annoyed face, a woman's voice sounded, " _John, it's Ellen. Again. Look, don't be stubborn, you know I can help you. Call me_."

"That message is four months old."

Dean shifted, "Dad saved that chick's message for four months?"

"Yeah."

Angel looked him over, "Dad mention her in the journal?"

"No but i ran a trace on her phone number and I got an address."

Angel grinned, "I'll get the trans am."

 _ **Later on...**_

Angel quietly pulled her transam up to the Roadhouse Saloon, Sam passenger and Dean in the back. He grumbled as he got out, "Im too big for this thing."

"Oh shut up." Angel closed the door, "It was either my car or a beat up minivan of bobbys and i don't think you'd wanna drive that."

Sam chuckled at them as they started looking around, "Hello? Anybody here?"

Dean motioned, "Hey. You bring the, uh…"

"Of course." He tosses the lock picking kit to Dean who catches it. They open the door and go inside. The saloon is quiet except for a fly buzzing. A light bulb blows out. They go to the back and see a man passed out on the bar, "Hey, buddy?" He pauses, "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

"Nope." Angel said checking his pulse, "But hes alive."

"Good."

Sam goes into a back room, looking around as Angel goes further into the back of this room and Dean goes down the steps the opposite way, then pauses as he feels the point of a gun touch his back, "Oh god, please let that be a rifle."

The gun cocks, "No, I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move."

At this Angel hugged the wall and noticed a blonde had her brother in a tight spot so she maneuvered her way around until she was behind her.

"Not moving, copy that." Dean's eyes moved to where Angel used to be but isn't anymore and he frowned, "You know, you should know something, miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back. Because it makes it real easy to do…" He turns fluidly, grabbing the rifle and cocking it, "That."

She punches him in the face and takes back the rifle. Dean doubles over, clutching his nose, "Angel! Need some help over here!" Dean muttered, "I can't see, I can't even see."

"Im right here." She cocked her pistol right by Jos head and the other blonde tensed, "Mind taking your gun off my little brother? Makes me itchy, friend." She did so and Angel smiled, "Sam?" She called

The back door opens to reveal Sam, both hands on his head. He enters slowly, "Uh I'm a... little tied up." He nods his head, indicating another woman, who is behind him with a handgun pointed at his head

"Drop the gun." Angel tensed

"You first darlin." the woman then eyed their faces, "Angel? Sam? Dean? Winchester?"

The siblings all looked at each other, "Yeah."

"Son of a bitch." She laughed

The blonde eyed her, "Mom, you know them?"

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's kids." She lowers the gun, laughing, and in return Angel does the same, "Hey, I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo."

"Hey."

Dean smiles at her, "You're not gonna hit me again, are you?"

A few moments later Ellen handed Dean a small towel filled with ice, "Here you go."

"Thanks." Dean nodded and put it on the back of his head, "You called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?"

Ellen eyed him, "Well, the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it."

Dean scoffed, "What, was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean, who, who are you? How do you know about all this?"

Ellen smiled and put her hands up defensively, "Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once."

"Oh yeah?" Dean countered, "How come he never mentioned you before?"

Her face grew grim, "You'd have to ask him that."

"So why exactly do we need your help?"

"Dean." Angel quipped

Ellen stiffened, "Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if…" She stops, realizing, "He didn't send you." Dean looks down then back at Sam and Angel, "He's all right, isn't he?"

"No…" Angel swallowed, "Uh no he isn't… We think it was the demon…"

Sam nods, "It, um, it just got him before he got it, I guess."

Ellen looked to Dean, who was the closest to John out of all three of them, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We're all right."

"Really? I know how close you and your dad were."

" _Really_ , lady, I'm fine."

Sam quick;y rebutted, "So look, if you can help, we could use all the help we can get. "

"Well, _we_ can't. But _Ash_ will."

Angel rose a brow, " _Ash_?"

"Ash!" Ellen yelled

The man passed out on the bar jerks awake and sits up, flailing, "What? It closin' time?"

Sam bulked, " _That's_ Ash?"

"Mm-hmm." Jo nods, "He's a genius."

A brown folder is slapped down on the bar where Sam, Ash and Angel sat by Dean, whos standing behind them, "You've gotta be kidding me, this guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie."

Ash grinned, "I like you."

"Thanks."

His eyes drifted to Angel, "But i really like you."

"Alright, alright…" Angel dismissed with a laugh, "Lets see the genius." She pulled the folder from Dean and opening it, "This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so uh, let's see what you make of it."

Ash pulls out the papers and starts rifling through them. He shakes his head, "Come on. This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody can track a demon like this."

Sam shifted, "Our dad could."

"There are nonparametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean.. damn! They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms... You ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun."

"Can you track it or not?"

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time, uh, give me... fifty one hours." He gets up to leave

"Hey, man?" Dean called

"Yeah."

"I, uh, I dig the haircut."

He snapped, "All business up front, party in the back."

As he leaves, Jo walks by, flirting a little with Dean. He checks her out tiredly, then gets up to follow her. Sam, from beside Angel, sees something behind the bar, "Hey, Ellen, what is that?"

"It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things, we…"

"No, no, no, no, the, um, the folder. "

Ellen turned then eyed them, "Uh, I was gonna give this to a friend of mine. But take a look, if you want."

She takes a folder from the wall and places it in front of same. It has some newspaper clippings attached to the front, and on the front, in red marker:

 _COUPLE MURDERED  
CHILD LEFT ALIVE  
MEDFORD, WISC_.

Angel read the folder from beside him, "Sounds like a good case if you ask me."

"Yeah it does." He motioned to Ellen, "We'll take care of it."

Angel rose a suspicious brow at her little brother but turned to call Dean away from Jo, "Dean, come here, check this out."

"Yeah?"

"A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of."

"Looks like a hunt."

"Yeah." He looked at them, "So?"

"So…." Angel motioned, "Its time the Winchesters got back to business."

Back in the transam Angel drove with Dean in the passenger and Sam in the back on his laptop researching, Dean scoffed, "You've gotta be kidding me. A killer clown?"

"Yeah. He left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces, actually."

"Gross." Angel shook her head, "And they had just got back from a carnival?"

"Right, right. The, uh, Cooper Carnivals."

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?" Dean asked

"Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around. Plus this girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course."

"Of course." Angel repeated, "Leave it to us to deal with Phantom Clown."

Dean laughed, "Well, I know what you're thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?

Sam scoffs, "Oh, give me a break."

Angel looked in the rearview entertained, "You still afraid of clowns Sammy?"

Dean laughed, "Course he is! I mean, come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television."

"Well, at least I'm not afraid of flying! Or boxes!"

"Claustrofobia is a real disease assface!"

Dean glared, "And planes crash!"

"And apparently clowns kill!"

Dean shook his head, "So these types of murders, they ever happen before?"

"Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus, same M.O. It happened three times, three different locales."

"This case has something weird about it… Spirits usually bind to a specific locale, you know, a house, or a town. This one's moving city to city, carnival to carnival…" Angel mused

"Cursed object, maybe." Dean offered, "Spirit attaches itself to something and the, uh, carnival carries it around with them?"

"Great." Sam scoffed, "Paranormal scavenger hunt."

"Hey this case was your idea."

Dean looked back, "By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job."

"So?"

"So…" Angel motioned, "You don't really care for hunting Mr. College man and you're pretty hell bent on finding Yellow Eyes so…"

"I don't know, I just think, this job, it's what Dad would have wanted us to do."

"What Dad would have wanted?" Dean repeated

"Yeah. So?"

Dean looked from him to Angel, "Nothin'."


	8. Ch 2 Section 2

**ACT TWO**

Angel pulled the Transam up outside the carnival. They see what appear to be detectives talking to some carnies, "Check it out. Five-oh." Dean nods and he and Angel go over as Sam stays behind

Sam stands with his hands in his pockets as a three-foot-tall woman in a clown outfit passes him. He stares at her, nervous, and she stares back before moving on.

Dean approaches with Angel and smirks at him, "Did you get her number?"

Angel laughed and Sam scowled "More murders?"

"Two more last night. Apparently they were ripped to shreds. And they had a little boy with them."

Angel nodded, "Who fingered a clown."

Dean continued, "A clown, who apparently vanished into thin air."

Sam shook his head, "You know, looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. They could be anything."

Dean shrugged, "Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything."

Angel hung her head, "Great. That's great. That should not take forever."

"Not to mention inconspicuous…" Sam added

Dean sees a Help wanted... S. Cooper sign, "I guess we'll just have to blend in." Following Dean he led them into a tent where a man is throwing knives at a target; they all land near but not quite on bullseye, "Excuse me, we're looking for a Mr. Cooper, have you seen him around?"

"What is that, some kind of joke?" He pulls of his sunglasses revealing he's blind.

Dean gapes, "Oh. God, I'm, I'm sorry."

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper? Or a sunset, or anything at all?"

Dean turns quietly to his sibling who are watching on in entertainment, "Wanna give me a little help here?"

"Not really."

"Nope."

A short man walked in, "Hey man, is there a problem?"

Dean turns, then looks down to see an extremely short man in a red cape. The Blind man yelled, "Yeah, this guy hates blind people."

"No, I don't, I…"

"Hey buddy, what's your problem?"

"Nothing, it's just a little misunderstanding."

" _Little_?! You son of a bitch!"

Dean panicked, "No, no, no, no! I'm just, could somebody tell me where Mr. Cooper is?" Sam and Angel both looked at each other and laughed as he was frazzled, "Please?"

 _ **In Mr. Cooper's Office...**_

"You three picked a hell of a time to join up." He said as he motioned to the three seats in front of his desk, "Take a seat."

The three look at the available chairs; two are normal, the other is pink, with a giant clown face on it. Dean and Angel beat Sam to the normal chairs causing him to scowl at them and fidget before sitting gingerly in the clown chair.

Mr. Cooper shrugged, "We've got all kinds of local trouble."

"Local trouble?" Angel repeated

"Oh, a couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first." He waved them off, "So, you three ever worked the circuit before?"

"Yes sir," Sam answered, "Last year through Texas and Arkansas."

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Doing what?" He pressed, "Ride jockeys?" He looked to Angel and then to the boys, "Butcher? ANS men?"

Sam cleared his throat, "Yeah, it's, uh, little bit of everything, I guess."

His face went blank and he shook his head, "You three have never worked a show in your lives before, have you?"

"Nope." Dean slapped his legs, "But we really need the work. Oh, and uh, Sam here's got a thing for the bearded lady. "

Mr. Cooper motioned to picture hanging on the wall, "You see that picture? That's my daddy."

Sam stupid it, "You look just like him."

"He was in the business. Ran a freakshow. Till they outlawed them, most places. Apparently displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That's progress. I guess. You see, this place, it's a refuge for outcasts. Always has been. For folks that don't fit in nowhere else. But you three? You should go to school. Find a couple of girls. Have two point five kids. Live _regular_." He instructs with a nod

Angel leaned in with her signature smirk to lay on her charm but Sam beat her to it, eyes serious, "Sir? We don't want to go to school. And we don't want regular. We want this."

After getting the jobs the three exited his office and Dean looked over to his little brother curiously, "Huh."

"What?"

"That whole, uh, I don't want to go back to school thing. Were you just saying that to Cooper or were you, you know, saying it?"

"Yeah actually i was gonna ask the same question. You seemed pretty serious about it." Angel added then looked to him when he quieted, "Sam?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Dean scoffed, "I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were gonna take off, head back to Wussy State."

"I'm having second thoughts."

Angels brows went up in surprise but pleasant surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah. I think. Dad would have wanted me to stick with the job."

Dean tensed, "Since when do you give a damn what Dad wanted? You spent half your life doing exactly what he didn't want, Sam."

"Since he died, okay? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Naw, I don't have a problem at all."

"Well i for one think it's great." Angel grinned winking at him, "Its been awesome having you this long so i'm glad you've finally come to your senses and wanna keep it going. Not that college wasn't a good idea but the Winchesters, we gotta stick together." She frowned, "Especially now."

 _ **Later on...**_

Sam is wearing a red Cooper Carnival jacket picking up trash while scanning with the EMF reader. Dean is wearing the same uniforma putting trash into a dumpster on the other side and Angel was busy working a ride when Sam called them both patching them in on a conference call.

Dean answered first, "Hello?"

"Hey guys you both there? Angel?"

"Im here."

"What's the matter?" Humor sounded in Deans voice, "You sound like you just saw a clown."

"Very funny. Skeleton, actually."

Angel frowned, "Skeleton like a human skeleton?"

"In the funhouse. Listen, I was thinking. What if the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object - what if it's attached to its own remains?"

"Did the bones give off EMF?" Dean asked

"Well, no, but -"

"We should check it out anyway. I'm heading to you. Angel meet us there." He quickly hung up and she did the same

Angel made it to Sam first with Dean making it to them far later, as he approached Sam scoffed, "What took you so long?"

"Long story." He dismissed

"Mommy, look at the clown!" A little screamed ahead of them

They both look over to see the little girl is pointing at nothing, as does the mom, "What clown?" she pushes her slightly, "Come on, sweetie, come on."

The three of them share a look before following.

 _ **At the family's house...**_

As they staked out the family's home Dean told them what took him so long to meet up with them earlier, Sam shook his head, "Dean, I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown."

"I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown. I never said it was real." He pulls a gun and cocks it.

Angel quickly grabs it from him, "Jesus Deadshot, keep it down. What's the matter with you?"

Dean glared but continued, "Oh, and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brother's Circus in '81 and their, uh, evil clown apocalypse? Guess what."

"What?"

"Hm?"

"Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager."

"So you think whatever the spirit's attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?" Sam asked

"Something like that." Dean shakes his head and sighs, "I can't believe we keep talking about clowns."

 _ **Later...**_

Dean is dozing in the passenger side seat as a light goes on on the dining room. Sam slaps him awake as Angel watches intently. Inside, the little girl goes to the front door, where the phantom clown is waiting.

"Wanna come in and play?" the phantom takes her hand and is led inside


	9. Ch 2 Section 3

**ACT THREE**

As the girl leads the clown down the hallway, Angel, Dean and Sam are already hiding in wait, weapons ready.

"Wanna see Mommy and Daddy? They're upstairs."

Angel leaps out and grabs the girl, who starts screaming, as Dean and Sam shoot the clown in the chest. It falls on its back, then gets up as Dean started cocking his shotgun.

"Sam watch out!" Dean yelled as the clown barreled towards his brother but leaps out the window, turning invisible as it runs away.

The parents come rushing out, "What's going on here? Get away from my-"

"Oh my god, what are you doing to my daughter?!"

"Who the hell are you? Get out! Get out of my house!"

"Time to go. Time to go." Angel instructed, running, "Now, run, run, run."

"Mommy, Daddy, they shot my clown!"

"Well, one thing's for sure." Dean said as he peeled out, "We're not dealing with a spirit. I mean, that rock salt hit something solid."

Angel shook her head, "Couldn't be a person could it?"

"Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?" Sam offered

"Yeah, and dresses up like a clown for kicks?" Dean scoffs, "Did it say anything in Dad's journal?"

"Nope." Sam clears his throat and pulls out his cell phone

Angel looked back, "Who are you calling? Clown busters?"

"Maybe Ellen or that guy Ash'll know something." Sam leaned forward, "Hey, you think, uh, you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?"

Dean shook his head immediately, "No way."

"Nah." Angel agreed

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?"

"I don't know, maybe they had some sort of falling out."

"Now that i can believe." Angel shook her head

Sam nods, "Yeah. You ever notice Dad had a falling out with just about everybody?" Dean nods casually and everyone in the car gets quiet, oddly angering Sam who hangs up, "You know this whole strong silent thing you two have going on is crap. And pretending everything's okay isn't healthy either Angel."

"Oh, god." Dean groaned

"Sam wont start."

"I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talking about, this is Dad. I know how you two felt about the man."

"You know what, back off, all right?" Dean yelled, "Just because we're not caring and sharing like you want us to-"

"No, no, no, that's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you guys deal with this. But you have to _deal_ with it, man. Listen, I'm your brother, all right? I just want to make sure you guys are okay."

"For christ sake we're fine, Sam!" Angel bellowed then took a minute to get herself together, "We're fine."

Dean scoffs, "I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm gonna start throwing punches. These are your issues, quit dumping them on us!

"What are you talking about?"

"He's talking about the fact that you've got this sudden interest and obedience in Dad. Which is great, really, but it would've been nice if you did it while he was alive."

"Yeah, Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him. And now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry Sam, but you can't, it's too little, too late."

Sam scoffs, hurt, "Why are you saying this to me?"

"Because you need to be honest with yourself about this. I'm dealing with Dad's death, so is Angel! Are you?"

Sam swallows, upset as they pull up to the hotel, "I'm going to call Ellen."

Later on he walks through the door after hanging up the phone, "Rakshasa."

"A what?" Angel asked

"Ellen's best guess. It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited."

"So they dress up like clowns, and the children invite 'em in."

"Yeah."

"Well… why don't they just victimize the kids then?" Angel asked confused

"No idea. Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?"

Dean motioned, "What else'd you find out?"

"Well, apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects."

"Gross."

"Nice."

"Yeah, and they have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years. Slow metabolism, I guess."

"Well, that makes sense. I mean, the Carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in '81…"

"Right. Probably more before that."

Angel pursed her lips, "Boys… who do we know that worked both shows?"

"Cooper?" Sam answered

"Cooper." Dean repeated, realizing it as well

"You know, that picture of his father, that looked just like him." Sam adds

"You think maybe it was him?"

Sam shrugged, "Well, who knows how old he is?"

Angel regarded him, "Did Ellen say how to kill him?"

"Legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass."

"I think I know where to get one of those." Dean smiled

Sam stopped, "Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're going to want to make damn sure it's him."

"Oh, you're such a stickler for details, Sammy." They all smile at that and Dean snaps, "Let's get down to the carnival, you two go check if Cooper's got bed bugs."

 _ **Back at the carnival...**_

Sam quickly picks the lock on Cooper's trailer with Angel keeping watch before going inside. They spread out and Angel started snooping as Sam pulls out a pocket knife and starts slicing open the mattress. A shotgun cocks behind them; Cooper is there pointing the gun between them.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

Angel looks at Sam before cooper with a wary smile, "Uh… we- uh we can explain…"

Back with Dean the blind man leads him into his trailer and taps a trunk with his cane, "Check the trunk."

Dean opens the trunk and finds a red clown wig. He pauses, stands, "You?"

The Blind Man drops his cane, pulls off his glasses; his eyes look normal, "Me." His eyes get cloudy, his face begins to melt. He waves, then his face disappears, cheshire-cat style with his eyes glowing last.


	10. Ch 2 Section 4 and 5

**ACT FOUR**

Dean struggles with the door in the trailer, trying to get out. A knife flies past his head to bury in the door. He jumps. Another lands with a thunk a little higher. Dean yells, "All right!" He manages to get the door open and books it out of there, tumbling.

Outside, Sam and Angel run to him, "Hey!"

"There you are!."

"Yeah." Dean huffed

Sam shook his head, "So Cooper thinks we're a couple of peeping tom freaks but uh it's not him."

"Yeah learned that after a shotgun was brought to our attention."

"Yeah, well i found out it's the blind guy. He's here somewhere."

"Well, did you get the -"

"The brass blades? No. No, it's just been one of those days."

"I got an idea." Sam said, "Come on."

They enter the funhouse; as they go through, a door slams between them separating Sam from Angel and Dean. They struggle to open it.

"Sam!" Dean and Angel yelled as they struggled

"Guys! Find the maze, okay?" He finds a pipe organ, which is giving off steam. He grabs for one of the pipes, but it's too hot, "Gah!" He flinches from the heat. He takes something from his pocket and starts pulling off a pipe.

Dean and Angel run around the corner, "We're here. We made it."

Sam looked at them, "Where is it?"

Dean shook his head, "I don't know. I mean, shouldn't we see its clothes walking around?"

A knife flies past Angel, pinning her sleeve to the wall. Another one pins her wrist, "Guys!"

"Angel!" Dean goes to help but is pinned as well

"Dean!"

"Sam watch out!"

As Sam pulls the pipe all the way off and stalks forward slowly a knife flies past his head; he dodges, "Where is he?"

"I dont know!"

"We can't see it Sam!"

Dean reaches up and pulls a lever; more steam pours from the pipe organ, giving a vague shape to the invisible attacker, which Dean sees, "Sam, behind you! Behind you!"

Sam stabs the pipe behind him without looking. He turns and sees it buried in the still-invisible creature, blood pouring from the wound. Dean manages to free himself. They look to where it's fallen and see only empty clothes and a bloody pipe, "I hate fun houses."

Angel cleared her throat, annoyed, "Little help here fellas."

 **ACT FIVE**

 _ **Back at the Roadhouse Saloon...**_

The three Winchesters sat at the bar as Ellen layed down a couple of beers, "You three did a hell of a job. Your dad'd be proud."

Sam smiled at that, "Thanks."

Jo sat down on the other side of Dean and they both gave the other two a look to which Angel caught onto first, "Ah. Let's go… sit over here Sammy."

A few moments later the back door opens and Ash enters, carrying the folder and a bizarre looking laptop, "Where you guys been? Been waitin' for ya."

"Yeah i bet." Angel shook her head, "Remember Ash, we were working a job?"

"On clowns?" Sam added

"Clowns? What the fu-"

"You got something for us, Ash?" Dean interrupted coming over

Ash sets the laptop down on a table. It looks homemade, with exposed wiring, "The Demons nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie."

"Uh…" Angel studied him, confused, "What?"

"I mean, any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world, my rig'll go off. Like a fire alarm."

Dean reaches for the laptop, "Do you mind…" Ash gives him a look causing Dean to pull his hand back from the keyboard, "Yeah."

"What's up, man?"

Sam motioned, "Ash, where did you learn to do all this?"

"M.I.T. Before I got bounced for... fighting."

"M.I.T.?"

Angel surveyed him, "You got into fights?"

Dean hit the table, "Okay. Give us a call as soon as you know something?"

"Si, si, compadre."

Dean takes another sip of his beer, then sets it down before they head for the door. Ellen calls to them, "Hey, listen - if you three need a place to stay I've got a couple beds out back."

Dean shook his head, "Thanks, but no. There's something I gotta finish."

"Okay."

 _ **Bobby's junkyard…**_

Dean is working on the car again, as Angel washed the Trans Am close by.

Sam paced between them, "You two were right."

Angel looked over as did Dean, "About what?"

"About me and Dad. I'm sorry that the last time I was with him I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know he died thinking that I hate him. So you guys are right. What I'm doing right now, it's too little. It's too late." His lips tremble, "I miss him. And I feel guilty as hell. And I'm not alright. Not at all. But neither are you two. That much I know." pausing he looks down before leaving

"Sam…" Angel calls before looking to Dean who was still and stone faced, she took off after her youngest brother

Dean stayed still for a moment. He picks up a crowbar and smashes the window of a nearby car. Then he starts slamming it into the trunk of his own car, over and over. It clatters to the ground, and Dean looks after where his sibling have gone, lip trembling.


	11. Chapter Three: Bloodlust

_**Episode Summary:**_ _Angel (Katheryn Winnick), Sam (Jared Padalecki) and Dean (Jensen Ackles) meet Gordon (guest star Sterling K. Brown), a fellow demon hunter who has been systematically killing vampires in a small town, and Dean immediately bonds with the older man. As well as Angel. Gordon instantly takes a deeper liking to Angel than she reciprocates however and, after Sam meets with the lead vampire (guest star Amber Benson) and discovers they are actually peaceful creatures who survive on cattle blood, he decides not all supernatural beings are evil and forces Dean and Angel to choose whether he will side with Sam or Gordon._

 **A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 10-12 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the CW!**_

 **Ch 3: Bloodlust**

 _ **Prologue:**_

 _Back in Black_ blasted through the radio as dean raced the impala down a 2 lane. He was in a better mood than he usually was, having finished Baby.

"Whoo! Listen to her purr! Have you ever heard anything so sweet?"

"Mmmm." Angel leaned forward, "My transam?"

"Shut it."

Sam laughs, "You're in a good mood."

"Why shouldn't I be?"

He shrugged, "No reason."

Dean grinned, "Got my car, got a case, things are looking up."

"Wow. Give you a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you're Mister Sunshine."

Angel snaps, "I'm gonna keep that in the need to know pile, brother."

Dean laughs, "How far to Red Lodge?"

"Uh, about another three hundred miles." Sam answered

"Good." He grinned before flooring it

 _ **Once at the Sheriff's Office…**_

In Red Lodge, a sheriff with an impressive mustache is talking to Angel, Sam and Dean, who are posing as reporters, "The murder investigation is ongoing, and that's all I can share with the press at this time."

"Sure, sure, we understand that, but just for the record, you found the first, uh, head last week, correct?" Sam pressed, he nods, "Okay, and the other, a uh, Christina Flanigan-"

"That was two days ago. Is there-" A young woman knocks on the door, points at her watch, "Oh. Sorry, time's up, we're done here."

Angel turned on her charm, "Really just one more question."

Dean piped up, "Yeah, what about the cattle?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the cows found dead, split open, drained ... over a dozen cases."

"What about them?"

Sam eyes him, "So you don't think there's a connection?"

"Connection ... with...?"

Angel motioned, "First cattle mutilations, now two murders? Kinda sounds like ritual stuff."

"You know, like satanic cult ritual stuff?"

The sheriff laughs, "You - you're not kidding."

Dean along with Angel and Sam were all stone faced, "No."

"Those cows aren't being mutilated. You wanna know how I know?"

"How?" Sam asked

"Because there's no such thing as cattle mutilation. Cow drops, leave it in the sun, within forty eight hours the bloat'll split it open so clean it's just about surgical. The bodily fluids fall down into the ground and get soaked up because that's what gravity does. But, hey, it could be Satan." He narrows his eyes at them, "What newspaper did you say you work for?"

"World Weekly News…"

"Weekly World News."

"Weekly World News."

Dean looked at them as they gave him an eye, "World-"

" _Weekly_ World…" Angel corrected laughing softly

"Weekly…" He laughed uncomfortably, "I'm new."

The sheriff glared, "Get out of my office."

 _ **At the hospital...**_

Angel, Dean and Sam enter the morgue, still wearing their shirts and ties from the previous scene but now also in white lab coats. They turn a peak at the corner and see an intern sitting looking rather bored.

Angel smirked, "Leave him to me. On my Q you two go in."

"Got it."

Walking out she smiled when she caught his attention, he quickly put down whatever he was doing and turned to her. "Hi there. _Angel."_

She reached for his hand to which he quickly took, "Uh hi. I'm Jeff. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine. _Really_." She takes her eyes over him, motioning to her brothers behind her who quickly snuck back there, "Wow you have the warmest eyes I've ever seen. They're beautiful."

 _ **Back with Sam and Dean…**_

"Should we be worried that she's damn good at that?" Dean mused as they snuck in

"Nah. It worked didn't it?"

"Right." He nods getting back to work, "Okay. Hey, those satanists in Florida, they marked their victims, didn't they?"

"Yeah, reversed pentacle on the forehead."

"Yeah. So much fucked up crap happens in Florida." Dean hands Sam a pair of latex gloves and puts on a pair of his own; Sam opens a compartment and wheels out a corpse; there's a box between its legs, "All right, open it." He looked pointedly at his brother

Sam glared, " _You_ open it."

" _Wuss_." Dean carries the box over to another table and flips off the lid, grimacing. Sam approaches, cringing, "Well, no pentagram."

"Wow. Poor girl."

"Maybe we should, uh, you know, look in her mouth, see if those wackos stuffed anything down her throat. You know, kinda like the moth in Silence of the Lambs."

"Yeah, _here_ , go ahead."

"No, _you_ go ahead."

"What?"

" _Put the lotion in the basket_." He laughs

"Right, yeah, _I'm_ the wuss, huh? Whatever." Sam steels himself and starts poking his fingers into the mouth, "Dean, get me a bucket?"

"You find something?"

"No, I'm going to puke."

Dean stopped, "Wait, lift the lip up again?"

"What? You _want_ me to throw up, is that it?"

"No, no, no, I think I saw something." He pulls back the lip, "What is that, a hole?" Dean presses on the gum and a narrow, sharp tooth descends

"Are you idiots done yet?" Angel whispered coming in quickly, "I sent him for coffee but I really can't talk to Dr. Boring anymore so…" She bulked at the thing sticking out of the Vic's mouth, "Is- is that a _fang_?"

"Yeah." Dean scoffed, "Retractable set of vampire fangs. You gotta be kidding me."

"Well, this changes things."

"Ya think?"

 _ **Later on in a local bar...**_

The three approach the bar; Dean tapped the table, "How's it going?"

"Living the dream. What can I get for you?"

"Three beers, please."

Sam got to business, "So, we're looking for some people."

"Sure. Hard to be lonely."

Angel gave him a sarcastic smirk, "Cute but no."

Sam pulls out a $50 bill, fingering it, and drops it on the bar; bartender looks at it, then takes it, "Right. So these, these people, they would have moved here about six months ago, probably pretty rowdy, like to drink…"

"Yeah, real night owls, you know? Sleep all day, party all night."

The bartender leaned in, "Barker farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners. They've been in here a lot - drinkers. Noisy. I've had to 86 them once or twice."

Dean nods, "Thanks."

They leave their half-finished beers on the table and leave. A man who was watching them from the window seat is now gone, a smoldering cigarette left behind. As the Winchester's leave, the man watches, then stalks them. They go down an alley, he follows. He loses sight of them, and turns. Dean and Sam are suddenly there, pinning him to the wall, and then Angel comes into sighs and puts a knife to his throat.

"Smile pretty for me." Angel demanded

"What?"

"You heard her." Dean growled, "Show us those pearly whites."

"Oh, for the love of - you want to stick that thing someplace else sweetheart? I'm not a vampire." Sam frowns, "Yeah, that's right. I heard you guys in there."

"What do you know about vampires?" Sam asked

"How to kill them." Gordon's eyes went back to Angel, "Now seriously, Baby. That knife's making me itch."

She laughs, "I'm not your baby. So I'd watch the words if I were you, _friend."_

He cocks his head at her and starts to pull away, Sam pins him harder, "Hey!"

"Whoa. Easy there, Chachi." The man slowly brings his right hand to his lip, pulls it back, revealing normal gums, "See? Fangless. Happy?" Dean and Sam let up and Angel takes the knife off him, "Now. Who the hell are you?"

At the man's car, he pulls out his arsenal, which includes a large hook responsible for the deaths of the victims that caught their attention, "The Winchester's. I can't believe it. You know I met your old man once? Hell of a guy. Great hunter. I heard he passed. I'm sorry. It's big shoes. But from what I hear you three fill 'em. Great trackers, good in a tight spot-"

"You seem to know a lot about our family." Dean interrupted

"Word travels fast. You know how hunters talk."

Angel shook her head, studying him, "No, we don't, actually."

"I guess there's a lot your dad never told you, huh?"

"So, um, so those two vampires, they were yours, huh?" Sam asked

"Yep. Been here two weeks."

"Did you check out that Barker farm?" Dean asked

"It's a bust. Just a bunch of hippie freaks. Though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone."

Angel cocked her head, "Well… Where's the nest?"

"I got this one covered. Look, don't get me wrong. It's a real pleasure meetin' you three." He raked his eyes over Angel. " _Especially_ you babe. But I've been on this thing over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here. I'll finish it."

Angel let the creepiness that followed his gaze fade as she stepped up, "We could help. You said it yourself. We're more than qualified hunters."

"Thanks, but uh, I'm kind of a go-it-alone type of guy."

Dean frowned, "Come on, man, I"ve been itching for a hunt."

"Sorry. But hey, I hear there's a Chupacabra two states over. You go ahead and knock yourselves out." He gets in his car, "It was real good meeting you, though. I'll buy you a drink on the flip side."

 _ **At the Mill later that night...**_

A man is sitting in the quiet mill, alone. He hears a noise and starts investigating. He goes up to the roof, pulls out a crowbar. A crow flies at his head, startling him but he relaxes, then turns around to find Gordon attacking him with a machete. The man extends his fangs and struggle near an electric saw; the vampire turns it on, pinning Gordon down below it, nearly decapitating him until Sam and Angel pull him to safety; Deam attacks the vampire, getting him pinned under the electric saw. He lowers the saw, decapitating him and in turn spraying Dean with blood.

Gordon looks over at Dean, huffing, "So uh, I guess I gotta buy you that drink."

Sam and Angel both stare at their brother orried and stunned.


	12. Ch 3 Section 2

**ACT TWO**

Angel, Gordon, Dean and Sam are sitting around a table in the bar. A waitress brings them another round, Dean reaches for his wallet but Gordon dismisses him, "No, no, I got it."

"Come on."

"I insist." He looks to the waitress, "Thank you, sweetie." he raises his shot glass to them, "Another one bites the dust."

"That's right."

Dean, Angel and Gordon drink a toast; but Sam is sitting back, arms folded, "Dean." Gordon laughs, "You gave that big-ass fang one hell of a haircut, my friend."

"Thank you."

"That was beautiful. Absolutely _beautiful_."

"Yep."

Angel eyed the two before turning to her quiet brother, "You all right, Sammy?"

"I'm fine."

Gordon smirked, "Well, lighten up a little, _Sammy_."

Sam glared, "They're the only ones who get to call me that."

"Okay." No offense meant. Just celebrating a little. Job well done."

Sam glared, "Right. Well, _decapitations_ aren't my idea of a good time, I guess."

"Oh, come one, man, it's not like it was human. You've gotta have a little more fun with your job."

Dean grinned, "See? That's what I've been trying to tell him. You could learn a thing or two from this guy."

"Dean." Angel gave him an eye to stop to which he shrugged

Sam shifted, "Yeah I bet I could. Look, I'm not gonna bring you guys down. I'm just gonna go back to the motel."

Angel frowned, "You don't have to go Sam."

"Its fine."

"Sammy?" Dean calls, "Remind me to beat that buzzkill out of you later, all right?" He tosses Sam the keys who nods and leaves

Gordone looked at them, "Something I said?"

"Nah, nah, he just gets that way sometimes." Dean commented earning another glare from Angel, "Tell you what. Match you quarters for the next round."

Angel got up next, "I think ill head to bed too. Little too much testosterone for my liking."

Dean nods, "Night sis."

Gordon got up with her earning a curious eye from both Winchesters, "Let me walk you to your door." He caught Deans glare but put his hands up, "No funny business. Just tryna be a gentleman."

"A hunter and a gentleman?" Angel rose a brow, "Right. Come on."

On the way to the room Gordon sent s side eye to her, "So how'd you get started in this mess?" She looked to him curiously, "What? I dont see alot of pretty hunter woman where i go."

"Right." She tried to let the skeeviness of him brush off but she really couldn't put a finger on why she didn't like this guy, "Ah when i was 11 my dad took me on my first hunt. He started me off younger than the boys…" She remembered his reasoning being because they both saw too much to just sit around and not rid the world of evil, "He took me on a Shritiga hunt that uh nearly killed Sammy. That day changed me. Ever since then i swore id be able and willing to protect those two."

Gordon smirked, "Doesn't look like old Dean needs protection."

"Guess not." She shrugged, "Must be an older sibling thing." Gordon nods then leans in to try to kiss her to which she dodges, "Uh i thought you said no funny business?"

He smiles warily, "Right…. Can't blame a guy for trying?"

"Go back to the bar." She grumbled shaking her head and walking into her room

Gordon checked her out on the way and smirked when she slammed the door in his face. Walking away he joined Dean again and they started conversing about how they got into the business.

"So." Dean continues, "I pick up this crossbow. And I hit that ugly sucker with a silver-tipped arrow right in his heart. Sammy's waiting in the car, and uh, me and my sister take the thing into the woods, burn it to a crisp while we wait for our dad. I'm sitting there and looking into the fire, and I'm thinking to myself, I'm sixteen years old. Most kids my age are worried about pimples, prom dates. I'm seeing things that they'll never even know. Never even dream of. So right then, I just sort of - "

"Embraced the life?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Dean nods again, this time sadly, "Yeah. How'd you get started?"

"First time I saw a vampire I was barely eighteen. Home alone with my sister. I hear the window break in her room. I grab my dad's gun, run in, try to get it off her. Too late. So I shoot the damn thing. Which of course is about as useful as snapping it with a rubber band. It rushes me, picks me up, flings me across the room, knocks me out cold. When I wake up, the vampire's gone, my sister's gone."

"And then?"

"Then... try explaining that one to your family. So I left home. And then bummed around looking for information: _how you track 'em, how you kill 'em._ And I found that fang - it was my first kill."

Dean frowned, thinking that would probably kill him and Sammy if it happened to Angel, "Sorry about your sister."

"Yeah. She was beautiful. I can still see her, you know? The way she was. You're lucky you still have yours." He shrugged slightly, "But hey, that was a long time ago. I mean, your dad. It's gotta be rough."

"Yeah. Yeah, you know. He was just one of those guys. Took some terrible beatings, just kept coming. So you're always thinking to yourself, he's indestructible. He'll always be around, nothing can kill my dad. Then just like that" he snaps, "He's gone. I can't talk about this to Sammy or Angel. You know, I gotta keep my game face on." He clears his throat, "But, uh, the truth is I'm not handling it very well. Feel like I have this -"

"Hole inside you? And it just gets bigger and bigger and darker and darker?" Dean nods so gordon continued, " _Good_. You can use it. Keeps you hungry. Trust me. There's plenty out there needs killing, and this'll help you do it. Dean, it's not a crime to need your job."

 _ **Back in Sammy's room…**_

Sam stood and dialed a familiar number waiting for them to pick up, Ellen answered on the second ring, "Harvelle's Roadhouse."

"Hey, Ellen, uh, Sam Winchester."

"Sam, it's good to hear from you. You three are okay, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine. Got a question."

"Yeah, shoot."

"You ever run across a guy named Gordon Walker?"

"Yeah, I know Gordon."

"And?"

"Well, he's a real good hunter. Why are you asking, sweetie?"

"Well, we ran into him on a job and we're kinda working with him, I guess."

Ellen's voice turned grim, "Don't do that, Sam."

"I - I thought you said he was a good hunter?"

"Yeah, and Hannibal Lecter's a good psychiatrist. Look, he is dangerous to everyone and everything around him. If he's working on a job you three just let him handle it and you move on."

"Ellen -"

"No, Sam? You - just listen to what I'm telling you, okay? And keep him away from your sister. He has a thing for using woman as bait. You understand me?"

"Right, okay." Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he hung up but before he could warn his siblings he was jumped and gagged from behind by one of the vampires they were hunting


	13. Ch 3 Section 3

**ACT THREE**

In Sam and Dean's room Angel was called back in so they could discuss strategy. She walked back in as Dean and Gordon sat at the table, Gordon pointing, "This is the best pattern I can establish. It's sketchy at best."

"Looks like it's all coming from this side of town. Which means the nest would be around here someplace, right?"

"Yep, that's what I'm thinking. Problem is, there's thirty-five, forty farms out there. I've searched about half of them already, but nothing yet. They're covering their tracks real good."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to search the other half."

Angel eyed them, "Uh where's Sam?"

"Don't know. He wasn't here when we came back. Probably went for a walk to clear his head." Dean said

Gordon motioned, "Seems like the take-a-walk type."

"I mean he is but… something feels off…"

The door opens and Sam enters. He gives the two of them a look, Deans brow rose, "Where you been?"

"Can I talk to you two alone?"

Angel nods and follows him out as Dean turns to Gordon, "You mind chillin' out for a couple minutes?"

"No problem."

They exit the motel room and walk into the parking lot before Sam turns to them, "Look, maybe we've got to rethink this hunt."

Dean shook his head, "What are you talking about? Where were you?"

"In the nest."

Angel gaped, "You found the nest?"

"They found me."

"How'd you get out?" Dean asked, "How many'd you kill?"

"None."

"None?" Angel gaped, "What, you tryna tell us they just let you go or something?"

"That's exactly what they did."

Dean shook his head, not really believing that built pushed on, "All right, well, where is it?"

"I was blindfolded, I don't know."

"Well, you've got to know something."

"We went over that bridge outside of town, but guys, listen. Maybe we shouldn't go after them."

Angel gaped again, "We shouldn't go after _Vampires_? Sam are you hearing yourself?"

"Listen." Sam pushed on, "I don't think they're like other vampires. I don't think they're killing people."

"You're joking." Dean scoffed, "Then how do they stay alive? Or undead, or whatever the hell they are."

"The cattle mutilations. They said they live off of animal blood."

Angel motioned, "And you believed them?"

" _Look at me_. They let me go without a scratch."

"Sam you can't be serious…"

Dean shook his head, "No, man, no way. I don't know why they let you go. I don't really care. We find 'em, we waste 'em."

Sam scoffed this time, "Why?"

" _Why_?" Angel repeated looking at him like he'd lost his mind, "Sammy they're vampires. They're monsters."

"Shes right." Dean agreed, "If it's supernatural, we kill it, end of story. That's our job."

"No, guys, _that_ is _not_ our job. Our job is hunting _evil_. And if these things aren't killing people, they're _not_ evil!"

Dean bristled, "Of course they're killing people, that's what they do! They're all the same, Sam. They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them."

"No, Dean, I don't think so, all right? Not this time." Sam turned to Angel, "Come on Angel. Please. You gotta see where i'm coming from."

"I'm trying Sammy… but you aren't making much since."

Dean shook his head at Sam again, "Look, Gordon's been on those vamps for a year, man, he knows."

"Gordon?"

"Yes."

"You're taking his word for it?"

Dean nods, "That's right."

Sam pointed them with a look, "Ellen says he's bad news."

That seemed to change Angels mind slightly, "You called Ellen?"

"Yeah, i did."

Dean scoffed, "What, we're supposed to listen to her? We barely know her, Sam, no thanks, I'll go with Gordon."

Angel turned at that, "Ellen's more of friend and ally to us than _Gordon,_ Dean. The guy gives me the creeps."

"Oh come on! He's a good hunter, he's a good guy and i trust him."

Sam laughed sarcastically, Right! You don't think I- the both pf us actually, can see what this is?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a substitute for Dad, isn't he? A poor one."

Angel grimaced, "Gross. That kids nothing like dad."

Dean glared hard at Sam, "Shut up, Sam."

Angel turned to him, "If that's true Dean, and your trying to sub him then you need to stop. Gordon, there's something dark there. I can feel it. Yeah dad had his moments but i never go crazy vibes from him."

Dean took a steadying breath, "You know what? I'm not even going to talk about this."

Sam stopped him from leaving, "You know, you slap on this big fake smile but I can see right through it. Because I know how you feel, Dean. Angel knows how you feel. We were his kids too. Dad's dead. And he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to. It's an insult to his memory."

"Okay." He starts to turn away, then punches Sam hard in the jaw

"Stop!" Angel instantly gets in between them and pushes Dean back with all her strength, "What the hell is the matter with you? Are you crazy?"

Sam turns back slowly, but doesn't rise to the bait, instead staying behind Angel who was trying to referee, "You hit me all you want. It won't change anything."

"No ones hitting anyone anymore. You too are acting like kids. Just- just stop fighting." She took a breath, "It's all we've been doing lately."

Dean, still pissed, turned for the hotel room, and ignored both Angel and Sam, "I'm going to that nest. You don't want to tell me where it is, fine. I'll find it myself."

"Dean?"

"Dean!"

Dean returns to the motel room, Sam and Angel following but Gordon is gone. Dean looked around, "Gordon?"

Sam looked over, "You think he went after them?"

Angel frowned, "Looks like it."

Sam turned to them, grave, "Guy, we have to stop him."

Den glared angry again, "Really, Sam? Because I say we lend a hand."

"Just give me the benefit of the doubt, would you? You owe me that."

"I got you Sammy." Angel stated, "We both do. Ight Dean?"

She gave him a pointed stare which he avoided, "Yeah, we'll see. I'll drive. Give me the keys."

Sam points to the table where he'd set them earlier; they're gone, "He snaked the keys."

Angel smirked, "You two still besties after that?"

 _ **At the impala…**_

As Dean hotwired his car he grimaced painfully, "I can't believe this. I just fixed her up, too." The car starts and he turns to Sam, "So the bridge, is that, uh, is that all you got?"

"The bridge was four and a half minutes from their farm."

"How do you know?"

"I counted." He starts tracing a path on the map in his lap, "They took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto a dirt road, followed that for two minutes slightly up a hill, then took another quick right and we hit the bridge."

"Wow Sam." Angel smirked, "Consider me impressed."

Dean smirked, "You're good. You're a monster pain in the ass, but you're good."


	14. Ch 3 Section 4

**ACT FOUR**

 _ **In the farmhouse...**_

After capturing Lenore, the female vampire, Gordon dips a knife into a jar of blood. She is tied to a chair nearby, covered in cuts, pale and sickly. He circles around her, slices the bloody knife across her chest. She groans just as Angel, Dean and Sam arrive.

Gordon turns when he hears them, "Angel, Sam, Dean. Come on in."

Angel surveys the vampire in the chair and her blood runs cold, "Holy christ…"

"Hey, Gordon." Dean nods, also a little taken aback, "What's going on?"

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. She's going to tell us where all her little friends are, aren't you? Wanna help?"

Dean shifted, "Look, man -"

"Grab a knife. I was just about to start in on the fingers." He drags the knife across her arm; veins trace away from the cut

"Listen this is crazy…" Angel scoffed, "Look at what you're doing…"

Gordons glare turned to her, "What'd you call me?"

Dean put his hands up, trying to stop him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, let's all just chill out, huh?"

He smiled, "I'm completely chill."

"Gordon, put the knife down." Sam steps towards Gordon but Dean stops him with a hand on his chest

Gordon points his knife, "Sounds like it's Sam here needs to _chill_."

"Just step away from her, all right?"

"You're right. I'm wasting my time here. This bitch will never talk. Might as well put her out of her misery." He pulls out a larger knife, "I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane."

He turns towards Lenore and Sam steps to block him, "Gordon, I'm letting her go."

Gordon points the knife at Sams chest, stopping him, "You're not doing a damn thing."

At this threat Angel takes out her gun and gets ready to cock it at him but Dean tries again to quell the situation, "Hey, hey, hey, Gordon, let's talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? It's like I said, Dean. No shades of gray."

"Yeah. I hear ya. And I know how you feel."

"Do you?"

"That vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but this one…"

Gordon laughed, "Killed my sister? That filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her. It made her one of them. So I hunted her down, and I killed her myself."

Dean gaped at him, "You did what?"

"It wasn't my sister anymore, it wasn't human. I didn't blink. And neither would you if it were Angel."

Sam scoffed, "So you knew all along, then? You knew about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle. And you just didn't care."

"Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting _nice_? Taking a little time out from sucking innocent people? And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. Doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it." He grabs Sams arm, slices the knife across it, then lays the knife against his throat, dragging him towards Lenore

"Hey!" Angel drew her gun and cocked it at him

Dean pulls his gun as well, "Let him go. Now!"

"Relax. If I wanted to kill him he'd already be on the floor. Just making a little point." Gordon holds the cut on Sam's arm over Lenore, so the blood drips on her face. She hisses, fangs extending. Angel shifted nervously sending an eye to a worried Dean, "You think she's so different? Still want to save her? Look at her. They're all the same. Evil, bloodthirsty."

Lenore controls herself, retracting her fangs, and turns her face away, "No. _No_."

Sam looks from Lenore to Gordon, "You hear her, Gordon?"

"No! No!"

Sam pushes the knife away from his throat, and pushes Gordon away, "We're done here."

"Sam, Angel, get her out of here."

"Yeah." Sam says as he her up in his arms; Angel turns with him at Deans look

Gordon takes a step towards them, but Dean still has the gun trained on him, "Uh-uh. Uh-uh!" He warned, "Gordon, I think you and I've got some things to talk about."

"Get out of my way."

"Sorry."

Gordon scoffed, "You're not serious."

"I'm having a hard time believing it too, but I know what I saw. If you want those vampires, you gotta go through me."

Gordon nods, he looks at his knife, then jams it into the table, "Fine."

Dean looks at the knife then looks at his gun. He pulls the clip out of the gun and sets it aside. Gordon punches him when he was looking away and they start fighting. Gordon grabs the knife again and Dean groans, dodging his swings before grabbing his arm throwing him into the wall and crashing his hand into it until he dropped it.

"What are you doing, man? You doing this for a fang?" Gordon struggled and got the upper hand, pinning Dean this time, "Come on, Dean, we're on the same side here."

"I don't think so, you sadistic bastard."

Gordon elbows Dean in the face before throwing him across the room, "You're not like your brother. Or even your sister. You're a killer. Like me."

Suddenly a gunshot went off in the air and Angel was standing behind them just as Gordon was about to kick Dean in the face, she pointed it at the hunter, "Mind getting the fuck off my brother?"

With him distracted Dean kicks Gordon down, hauls him up against the glass mirror, and elbows him in the face, knocking him out, "I got this, Sis, dont worry." Pinning him under his elbow, he slams Gordon's head into another wall, "Oh, sorry." Dean sets him in a chair and ties him up, "You know, I might be like you, and I might not. But you're the one tied up right now."

Sam returns to find Gordon tied to the chair, Dean pacing as they watched each other, and Angel leaning on the wall watching the both of them, "Did I miss anything?"

"Nah, not much." Dean shook his head, "Lenore get out okay?"

"Yeah. All of 'em did."

"Then I guess our work here is done. How you doin', Gordy? Gotta tinkle yet?" Gordon glares at Dean, "All right. Well, get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have them come out, untie you." He walks behind him and jams Gordons knife into a table behind him

Angel moved from the wall, "Lets go boys. I've had enough of this."

"Not yet." Dean stopped her, then turned back to Gordon, "I guess this is goodbye. Well, it's been real." He hits Gordon, knocking him in his chair to the floor, "Okay. I'm good now. We can go."

As they exit the farmhouse, both boys wince at their recent injuries and Angel shakes her head at them, "One day you two are gonna give me stroke you know that? With the running around freeing vampires and pissing off psycho hunters i'm not sure which of you it'll be though."

"We keep you on your toes." Dean stated then stopped in front of Sam pointedly, setting himself on his feet like a boxer, "Sam? Clock me one.

Ssm looked from him to Anel who shrugged just as confused, "What?"

"Come on. I won't even hit you back. Let's go."

"No."

"Let's go, you get a freebie. Hit me, come on."

"You look like you just went twelve rounds with a block of cement, Dean. I'll take a raincheck."

"He's right, you look rough D." Angel smirked as they continued walking to the car, "You might land on you ass."

Dean frowned as he walked behind them, "I wish we never took this job. It's jacked everything up."

Angel frowned, "Why?"

"Think about all the hunts we went on… our whole lives… What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? You know? I mean, the way Dad raised us…"

"Listen… Dad did the best he could with what he had…"

Sam nodded, "Yeah… after what happened to Mom…"

"I know he did. But the man wasn't perfect. And the way he raised us, to hate those things; and man, I hate 'em. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill I didn't even think about it; hell, I even enjoyed it."

"You didn't kill Lenore." Sam pointed out

"No, but every instinct told me to. I was gonna kill her. I was gonna kill 'em all."

"Yeah, Dean, but you didn't. And that's what matters."

"Sams right… we just gotta use what we learned today and look at future cases like we looked at this one… it'll be okay…"

"Yeah. Well, only 'cause you two are a pain in my ass."

Angel grinned as they got in the car, "But you love us."


	15. Chapter Four: Crossroad Blues

_**Episode Summary:**_ _When two highly successful professionals die after claiming to be haunted by hellhounds, Sam (Jared Padalecki), Angel (Katheryn Winnick) and Dean (Jensen Ackles) investigate the local dive bar and discover it sits upon a site where a deal-making demon has been making people's dreams come true in exchange for their souls. Dean and Angel summon the demon to exorcise it but are horrified after it reveals the painful truth about John's death. The thing also tempts Dean by offering him the one thing he wants more than anything - his father_

 **A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 5-12 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the CW!**_

 **Ch 4: Crossroad Blues**

 _Four weeks later…_

The three Winchesters are sitting at a table in a diner, Sam with his laptop open. Onscreen is a mugshot of Dean from the St. Louis Police Department. The aftermath of the lawyer job they did last week giving Dean a warrant. Sam shook his head, "So much for our low profile. You've got a warrant in St. Louis, and now you're officially in the Fed's database."

Dean grinned, "Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something."

Angle shook her head, "It's not funny Dean. Now we got watch our asses more than we've already been doing."

"Shes right." Sam glared, "Makes the job harder."

Dean shifted, "Well, what do they got on you two?"

Sam clicked away, "Angels got accessory, resisting arrest, and assaulting a police officer."

Dean smirked, "Shouldnt of punched that cop."

"Shouldn't of grabbed me up like that." She huffed

"What about you Sammy?"

Sam muttered, "I'm sure they just haven't posted it yet."

"No accessory? _Nothing_?"

"Shut up."

Dean laughed, "You're jealous."

"No, I'm not!"

"Can you two knock it off?" Angel shook her head at them getting to business, "Sam found us a case. Right? I saw some of your research before we came here. Looks interesting."

"Why are you so quick to jump back in?"

"Because im itching just sitting here doing nothing." She shifted, "Now what've you got?"

Sam shuts his computer, annoyed, and pulls out several pages of research, "Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home, a condominium he designed."

"Hmm." Dean leaned forward, "Build a high-rise and jump off the top of it. That's classy. When did he call animal control?"

"Two days earlier."

Angel eyed him, "And… he actually said it was a black dog?"

"Yeah. A vicious, wild, black dog. The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it; in fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that, no more calls, he doesn't show up for work, two days later he takes a swan dive."

Dean looked them over, "You guys think we're dealing with an actual Black Dog?"

Sam shrugged, "Well, maybe."

Angel sighed, "Any lore on it?"

Sam passed them the pages, "It's all pretty vague. I mean, there are spectral black dogs all over the world, but... some say they're animal spirits, others say death omens. But anyways, whatever they are, they're big, nasty-"

Dean laughs, "Yeah, I bet they could hump the crap outta your leg, look at that one, huh?" he holds up a picture and smirks; Sam and Angel both glare and the smirk slips, "What? They could."

Angel shook her head and tapped the table, "Well… let's get to interrogations…"

 _ **In a Posh Apartment…**_

Angel, Sam and Dean are wearing their getups and interviewing a rather upset man, Sam began, "So, you and Sean Boyden were business partners for almost ten years, right?"

"That's right. Now one more time, this is for...?"

"A tribute to Mr. Boyden. Architectural Digest." Angel smiles

The man laughs and Dean tenses, "This funny to you?"

He shook his head, "No, it... it's just, a tribute. Yeah. See, Sean always got the tributes. He kills himself, leaves me and his family behind... well, he gets another tribute."

"Right." Sam shifts, "Any idea why he'd do such a thing?"

"I, I have no clue, I mean he lived a charmed life."

"How so?"

"He was a flat-out genius. I mean, I'm capable, but next to him, I... and it wasn't always that way, either."

Angel cocked her head, "How so?"

"You wanna know the truth? There was a time where he couldn't even design a pup tent. Hell, ten years ago he's working as a bartender at this place called Lloyds. A complete dive."

"Okay…" Angel pushed, "So what changed?"

"You got me. But overnight, he gets this huge commission, and he starts designing... he starts designing the most ingenious buildings anyone has ever seen. It was like, the level of Van Gogh, and Mozart…" he cuts off abruptly

"What?"

"It's funny. True geniuses, they seem to die young, don't they? To have that kind of talent? Why... why just throw it away?"

 _ **Outside the Animal Protection Agency…**_

Dean exits the building and quickly gets back in the impala where the other two are waiting. Angel leaned forward and Sam looked over, "So?"

Dean grinned, "Secretary's name is Carly. She's twenty three, she, uh, kayaks, and they're real."

"Oh for Christ sake." Angel rolled her eyes, "Did you use your actual brain and ask about the case? _Black dogs_ ring any bells for your girlfriend?"

He held up a page, "Every complaint called in this week about anything big, black, or dog-like. There's nineteen calls in all. And, uh," he pulled off a post it note, "I don't know what this thing is."

Sam takes it, reads it, and laughs. Angel eyes between them, "What?"

"This is a myspace address."

Angels brow went up, "A what space address?"

"Yeah, MySpace, what the hell is that?" Dean asked again and Sam laughs, "Seriously, is that like some sort of porn site?"

Angel shook her head, "Gross."

"Its a social media account. Like email almost."

Angel shook her head, "No one calls anymore?"

 _ **Dr. Perlman's House…**_

The three Winchester hunters approach yet another white suburban door and knock. Dean glared, "I swear, if this is another freakin' Pomeranian barking in the neighbor's yard…" The door opens to reveal a young woman, "Afternoon, ma'am." They pulled out their IDs, "Uh, Animal Control."

She waved them off, "Oh, someone already came yesterday."

Angel smiled, "We're just here following up ma'am."

"We're looking for Dr. Sylvia Pearlman?" Sam asked

The woman stepped aside and let them in, leading them to the kitchen, "The Doctor, well, she, I don't know exactly when she'll be back, she left two days ago."

"Okay…" Angel nods, "And who are you?"

"Ms. Pearlman's maid."

Dean nodded then asked, "So where did the Doctor go?"

"I'm not sure. She just packed and went, she didn't say where. That stray dog, did you find it finally?"

"Oh, not yet." Sam shook his head, "You know, you didn't ever happen to see the dog yourself, did you?"

She frowned, "Well, no. I never even heard it." In the background, Dean takes a photograph off the wall: it shows Dr. Pearlman at a bar with two friends, "I was almost starting to think the Doctor was imagining things, but she's not like that, so…"

"Hey, you know I read she was, uh chief surgeon at the hospital. She's gotta be what, forty two, forty three?" Dean asked, "That's pretty young for that job."

"Youngest in the history of the place. She got the position... ten years ago?"

The three of them looked at eachother and Angel shifted. She had a bad gut feeling she could shake since they took this case and for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about their dad and their miraculous recovery all those weeks ago. Something wasn't right, "Huh. An overnight success. Ten years ago."

Dean nods, "Yeah, we know a guy like that. Oh, look at this." he holds up the photo, flips it over to show writing on the back, "Lloyd's Bar."

 _ **Lloyds Bar...**_

The three of them pull up outside the crossroads of the bar and get out. As they walk towards the bar, Dean notices some yellow flowers growing by the side of the road. He stops, "Hey." They stop and look at him, "That's weird." On all corners of the crossroads a certain type of yellow flower flourished, "Think someone planted these?"

Sam looked confused, "Middle of all these weeds?"

Angel looked grim as she shook her head, "These are Yarrow flowers… they're used for rituals… Heavy rituals…" that feeling was back and she didn't like it, "Summoning rituals. What the hell did we stumble on?"

"Heh." Dean wiped his face, "So, two people become sudden successes about ten years ago. Right around the time they were hanging out here at Lloyd's."

"Where there just happens to be a crossroads." Sam motioned knowingly, "You think?"

Dean shrugged, "Let's find out." He walks to the center of the crossroads and looks around, measuring, "This seem about the dead center to you?" Angel gets the shovel and hans it to him and he digs a few inches into the hard soil and hits something solid. He stops, "Yahtzee." He drops the shovel and digs with his hands, pulling out an old rusted box. It contains, among other things, several small bones and a small stoppered jar that Sam takes out.

"I'd be willing to bet that's graveyard dirt."

Angel pointed, "And a black cat bone."

Dean shook his head, "That's serious spellwork. I mean, that's Deep South Hoodoo stuff."

"Used to summon a demon."

"A powerful one at that boys." Angel scoffed, "Crossroads are where pacts are made. These people are actually making deals with the damn thing."

Dean angered, "You know, 'cause that always ends good."

Sam motioned, "They're seeing dogs, all right. But not Black Dogs, they're seeing Hellhounds. Demonic pit bulls."

Dean nods, "Yeah, whoever this demon is, it's back and it's collecting. And that doctor lady? Wherever she's running? She ain't running fast enough."

"So it's just like the Robert Johnson legend, right?" Sam asked referring to the blues player, "I mean, selling your soul at the crossroads, kind of deal?"

Angel ods looking through the litter box again, "Yeah except that's not a legend. That's for real stuff. You know his music, Sammy."

Sam shrugs which causes Dean to scoff, "You don't know Robert Johnson's songs? Sam, there's, there's occult references all over his lyrics, I mean, Crossroad Blues? Me and the Devil Blues? Hellhound on My Trail?" Sam frowns, Angel smirks and Dean rolls his eyes, "The story goes, he died choking on his own blood, he was hallucinating, and muttering about big evil dogs."

"Hellhounds." Angel nods, "They came for him when his time was up."

Sam's face went white, "And now it's happening all over again."

Dean nods, "Yeah."

"We've gotta figure out if anyone else struck any bargains around here."

"Great." Dean grumbled, "So we've gotta clean up these peoples' mess for 'em? I mean, they're not exactly squeaky clean. Nobody put a gun to their head and forced 'em to play Let's Make A Deal."

Angel glared, "Who cares, Dean? They're still human and we're hunters. It's our job to do everything in our power to save them."

"Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in and try to save 'em?"

This time Sam glared, "Dean."

"All right. Fine." He looks at the beat, "Rituals like this, you've got to put your own photo into the mix, right? So this guy probably summoned this thing, let's go and see if anyone inside knows him. _If_ he's still alive."


	16. Ch 4 Section 2

_**Darrow home...**_

The three Winchesters walked up a set of wide, wooden stairs to the fourth floor of an apartment building, "What's this guy's name again?" Sam asked

"George Darrow. Apparently quite the regular at Lloyd's. Though this house probably ain't up next on MTV Cribs, is it?"

Angel nods, "So we know he didn't make a deal for cash."

"Oh, who knows. Maybe this place is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis." Sam sighs at him and Angel shakes her head, "No, I'm just saying, this guy's got one epic bill come due. Hope at least he asked for something fun."

"Dean, can you just shut it off for ten minutes?:

They reach the landing and stop in front of apartment 4C. The floor is dusted with a fine black powder. Sam points, "Look at that."

They crouch down, fingering it, "What is that, pepper?"

Angel purses her lips, "Never seen this before…"

The door opens to reveal George - a middle-aged man with graying hair, wearing a grimy t-shirt and open button-down, "Who the hell are you?"

They get up and Dean regards him, "George Darrow?"

"I'm not buying anything."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean stopped him from shutting the door, "looks like you went for the wrong shaker there. Heh. Usually when you want to keep something evil out you go for the salt."

"I don't know what you talkin' about."

"Talkin' about this." he holds up the small picture, "Tell me. You seen that Hellhound yet?"

"We just wanna help." Angel offered a small smile

Sam nods, "Just five minutes."

George shows them in and pours himself a glass of whisky. The studio apartment is filled with paintings, completed and half-finished, and a table holds painting supplies.

"So what is that stuff out front?" Sam asked

"Goofer Dust." They look at him blankly, "What, you boys think you know somethin' about somethin' but not Goofer dust?"

He tosses Dean a brown sack, tied close with twine, "Well, we know a little about a lot of things. Just enough to make us dangerous."

"What is it?" Angel asked, "What's it used for?"

"Hoodoo. My grandma taught me. Keeps out demons."

"Demons we know."

"Well, then. Maybe it'll do you some good." He walks over to a chair, "Four minutes left."

The boys glance at Angel who clears her throat and takes the lead, "Mr. Darrow. We know you're in trouble."

Dean grumbled, "Yeah, that you got yourself into."

"But it's not hopeless, all right?" Sam half-directed that at Dean, "There's gotta be something we can do."

" _Listen_. I get that you three want to help. But sometimes a person makes their bed, they've just got to lie down in it. I'm the one called that demon in the first place."

"What'd you do it for?" Dean almost barked out

"I was weak. I mean, who don't want to be great? Who don't want their life to mean something? I just... I just never thought about the price."

"Was it worth it?"

"Hell no. 'Course, I asked for talent. Shoulda gone for fame. I'm still broke, and lonely. Just now I got this pile of paintings don't nobody want. But that wasn't the worst."

Angel cocked her head, "Then what's the worst?"

"Demon didn't leave. I never counted on that. After our deal was done the damn thing stayed at Lloyd's for a week. Just chattin'. Makin' more deals. I tried to warn folks, but, I mean who's going' to listen to an old drunk?"

Sam leaned forward, "How many others are there?"

"Uh, the architect, that doctor lady — I kept up with them, they've been in the papers. Least they got famous."

"Who else, George?" Dean barked out again, "Come on, _think_."

"One more. Uh, nice guy too. Hudson. Evan, I think. I don't know what he asked for. Don't matter now. We done for."

"Not if we can help it." Angel said, "We'll find a way. There's always a way."

"You don't get it! I don't want a way!"

"Look, you don't -"

"I called that thing! I brought it on myself. I brought it on them. I'm going to hell, one way or another. All I want is to finish my last painting. Day or two, I'm done. I'm just trying to hold them off 'till then. Buy a little time. Okay, you three. Time you went, go help somebody that wants help."

Sam shook his head, "We can't just—"

"Get out! I got work to do."

"You don't really want to die."

"I don't? I'm... I'm tired."

They leave as George starts painting.


	17. Ch 4 Section 3

_**Hudson House...**_

Sam knocks on Evans front door and a moment later, Evan opens the door, very timidly, "Yes?"

"Evan Hudson?" Angel peaked through

"You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's?" Dean asked, "Would have been about ten years ago." Terrified, Evan slams the door and latches it, "Come on, we're not demons!"

Sam turns to Dean with a huff, "Any other bright ideas?"

Dean steps back, sets himself, then kicks the door down in one go. They enter and chase Evan to another room he locked himself in. Dean prepares to kick down that door too. Sam catches his leg, stopping him. Looking at Dean pointedly, Sam turns the handle and pushes the door open gently. The room is quiet. as they enter.

Angel looks around, "Evan?"

Evan jumped out from behind a bookshelf, "Please! Don't hurt me."

Sam held his hand out, pacifying, "We're not going to hurt you, all right? We're here to help you."

Dean nods, "We know all about the genius deal you made."

"What? How?"

"Doesn't matter." Angel crossed her arms, "All that matters is, we're here to help you."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Dean rose a brow, "Well, you don't, but you're kinda running low on options there, buddy-boy."

Evan swallows and starts pacing, "Can you stop it?"

"Don't know." Sam shook his head, "We'll try."

"I don't want to die."

Dean scoffed, "Of course you don't, not now."

Sam turned to him quietly, "Dean. Stop."

"What'd you ask for anyway, Evan? Huh?" Dean barked, "Never need Viagra? Bowl a perfect game? What?"

Evan looked up at him, "My wife."

Dean laughs, "Right. Gettin' the girl. Well, that's worth a trip to hell for."

Angel centered her little brother with a glare, "Dean enough already."

"No. He's right, I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm, that... woman, or whatever she was, at the bar? She said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but... I don't know how to— I was desperate."

"Desperate?" Sam repeated

"Julie was dying."

"You did it to save her?" Dean asked

"She had cancer, they'd stopped treatment, they were moving her into hospice, they kept saying... a matter of days. So yeah, I made the deal. And I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot."

Dean moved forward, "Did you ever think about her in all this?"

"I did this _for_ her."

Dean advanced on him, "You sure about that? I think you did it for yourself. So you wouldn't have to live without her. But guess what? She's going to have to live without you now. But what if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she'd feel?"

"Alright! Enough!" Angel yelled

Sam put a hand on Dean's chest, pulling him back, he looked back at Evan, "You just sit tight, all right? We're going to figure this out."

Angel follows them into the hallway, "Dean, you need to reign it in alright?"

"Whatever. Hey, I got an idea." he pulls out the Goofer dust, "You throw George's hoodoo at that Hellhound, keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I'm gonna go to the crossroads and summon the demon."

"Excuse me?"

"Summon— are you nuts?"

"Maybe a little. But I can trap it. I can exorcise it, and I can buy us time to figure out something more permanent."

Angle shook her head, "No way. How much time is that even going to buy us? A few hours, days maybe?"

"It's not easy for those suckers to claw their way back from hell and into the sunshine."

"Crossroads are more powerful than your average joe alright. No."

"You two can't say no, not unless you've got a better idea."

Sam scoffed, "Dean, you can forget it, all right? We're not letting you summon that demon."

"Why not?"

"Because your head space isn't A1 that's why!" Angel yelled, "You think we don't see that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's talking about how you've been on edge ever since we found that crossroads, Dean, and I think I know why. I think we all know hwy because we've all thought about it."

"We don't have time for this." He brushes past them but is stopped by Angel who gets in front of him

"Dad. You think maybe Dad made one of these deals to save us, huh? Hell. I've been thinking it. I'm sure the both of you have tow. It makes a lot of damn sense."

Dean's voice got quiet, "It fits, doesn't it? We're alive, Dad's dead, the colts gone. The yellow-eyed demon was involved. What if he did? What if he struck a deal? Our lives for his soul and the gun?"

Evan screamed from inside, "I think I hear it! It's outside!"

Dean looked at them pointedly, "Just keep him alive, okay?"

Angel took a deep breath and groaned before taking off after him ignoring Sams protests, "If you think this is just about you than your wrong. We were both supposed to die that night. You aren't doing this alone."

"Fine, but i take the lead."

"Fine."

 _ **Once at the crossroads...**_

Dean placed a photo of himself in George's box of Hoodoo Magic. He buries dead center at the crossroads, scraping the dirt over it with his hands. As he stands, a beautiful young woman in a black dress appears behind him.

"So. What brings a guy like you to a place like this?" He looks at her appraisingly and she smirks, "You called me?"

"I'm just glad it worked."

"First time?"

"You could say that."

"Oh, come on now. Don't sell yourself short. I know all about you, _Dean Winchester_." Her eyes glow red for a moment

Dean looked shocked but quickly reigned it in for a moment, "So, you know who I am…"

"I get the newsletter." She shrugs

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. What have you heard?"

"Well, I heard you were handsome, but…" She raked her eyes over him, "You're just edible. What can I do for you, Dean?"

Dean motioned to where his sister was waiting, unbeknownst to the demon, "Maybe we should do this in my car. Nice and private."

"Sounds good to me."

They stroll to Dean's car and he gives her a side eye, "So I was hoping we could strike a deal."

She nods, "That's what I do."

"I want Evan Hudson released from his contract."

"Hmm. So sorry, darling." She shook her head, "That's not negotiable."

"I'll make it worth your while." he smiled

"Oh really? What are you offering?"

" _Me_."

She grinned, "Well, well, well. You'd sacrifice your life for someone else's. Like _father_ , like _son_." Dean eyes her warily and she grins wider, "You did know about your daddy's deal, right? His life for yours and your sisters? Oh, I didn't make the deal myself, but... _boy_ , I wish I had."

Dean grits his teeth and opens the passenger side door, "After you."

"Such a gentleman." As she starts to get into the car, she looks down and sees the edge of a symbol extending from below the car, "A Devil's Trap? You've got to be kidding me."


	18. Ch 4 Section 4

"You stupid, stupid... I should rip you limb from limb." She slams the car door shut and advances on Dean, who backs up towards a wooden structure

"Told him that wouldn't work." Angel stepped out from hiding behind the wooden structure with a smirk of her own, "You know how men are though. They never listen."

The demon scoffed and snarled from her to Dean, "Angel Winchester. Didn't know i was being graced with two Winchesters in one night."

Angel regarded her, "It's a special night… Now you were saying how you were going to rip my brother limb from limb?"

"No… Not yet… I think i'll have some fun with the both of you…"

"And whys that?"

"Because your misery's the whole point. It's too much fun to watch. Knowing how your daddy died for you two, how he sold his soul. I mean, that's gotta hurt." She walked until she backed Dean up against a wooden railing, Anel moved to help him but he motioned to stop her, "It's all you ever think about inst it Dean? You wake up and your first thought is, ' _I can't do this anymore_.'" Her head turned slightly, "And you. You're all lit up with pain that never stops. Pain and guilt that you can't get rid of. I mean, you both loved him so much. And it's all your fault that he's rotting in the pit. You blew it! Both of you!" She backed up slightly, "But I could have given you what you need."

Angel shuffled forward, "And what's that?

"Your father." She turns back to Dean, looking him in the eye, "I could have brought him back. Your loss. Seeya. I wish you a nice long life."

Dean stopped her, looking to Angel briefly, "Hold on."

She stops, smiling, and turns to see him standing beside Angel beneath the wooden structure, head down, "You're lucky I've got a soft spot for lost puppies and long faces. I just can't leave you like this. Besides. You didn't call me here to bargain for Evan. Not really."

Angel regarded her for a long second, "You can't bring him back… that's not possible…"

"Of course I can. Just as he was. Your dad would live a long and natural life, like he was meant to. That's a _promise_."

"And what do you want?"

"Your brothers soul."

"No-"

"What would happen to me?" Dean hurriedly asked before she could dismiss the dmon

"I could give you ten years. Ten long good years with him. That's a lifetime. The family can be together again. John, Angel, Dean, Sammy. The Winchesters all reunited." she advances towards them, "Look. Your dad's supposed to be alive. Both of you are supposed to be dead. So we'll just set things straight, put things back in their natural order. And you get ten extra years on top. Plus i'm only asking for one of you in exchange for him. That's a bonus."

Dean nods, "You think you could…" he turns to face her, "...throw in a set of steak knives?"

The demon took a few more steps forward, "You know, this smart-ass self-defense mechanism of yours…" She stops and looks up. Above her head, on the ceiling of the wooden structure, is a Devil's Trap. She glares at them, "Let me out!"

Angel laughed, "Not gonna happen. But i loved watching the show."

"I said let me out! Now!"

"Sure." Dean nods, "We just gotta make a little deal here first. You call off your Hellhounds and let Evan go. Then we'll let you go."

She glared, "I can't break a binding contract."

"Hmm. And by _can't_ you mean _don't want to_? Last chance. Evan and his wife get to live to a ripe old age. Going, going…"

"Let's talk about this."

"Okay, gone." he nods at his sister who circles around her, pulling out Dad's Journal.

Angel opened the journal and held the rosary in one hand the Demon stiffened, "What are you doing?"

Dean grinned from beside Angel, "Oh, you're just gonna go on a little trip. Way down South."

"Forget Evan. Think of your dad."

Angel shook her head and began the exorcism, "Regna terrae, cantate Deo…" She continues the exorcism, circling the Demon who begins to flinch and convulse;, "In potentis Magnife!"

"Wait!" The demon screamed and Dean put a hand up stopping Angel the Demon grabbed Dean and locked him in a passionate kiss sealing the deal. She breaks it; he steps back and blinks.

"What the hell was that for?"

Angel looked horrified fly between them, "Gross."

"Sealing the deal."

Dean wiped his mouth, "I usually like to be warned before I'm violated with demon tongue."

"Evan Hudson is free. He and his wife will live long lives."

Angel rose a brow, "And how do we know you're not lying?"

"My word is my bond."

"Oh, really?" Dean asked

"It is when I make a deal. It's the rules. You got what you wanted. Now let me go."

Dean steps back, glancing up at the Devil's Trap then he looks to Angel who fingers the rosary. The Demon glared, "You're gonna double-cross me? Funny how I'm the trustworthy one." Dean shrugs and Angel just continues to glare at her, "You know, you renege? Send me to hell? Sooner or later I'm gonna climb out, and skinning Evan Hudson will be the first thing that I do."

Dean smiles and motions to Angel who stashes the rosary away. He climbs up and breaks the protective circle above her head. She steps out, "I gotta tell you. You would have never pulled that stunt if you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Where your dad is. You should have made that deal. See, people talk about hell, but it's just a word. It doesn't even come close to describing the real thing."

Dean angered, "Shut your mouth, bitch."

"Dean…" Angel grabbed him, "Relax."

The Demon continued taunting him, "If you could see your poor daddy? Hear the sounds he makes 'cause he can't even scream?"

Dean ignored Angel and advanced, "How about I send you back there?"

She throws her head back; black ichor pours out of her mouth as she screams. Dean backs up until he's against the wooden structure again. The Demon is gone, and the girl who had hosted it slumps to the ground, confused.

"What... how did I get here?"

Angel went over to her, "It's okay. You're going to be okay."


	19. Ch 4 Section 5

_**In the impala...**_

Dean is driving down a dark road as Angel was frowning in the back sean and Sam broods in the passenger seat, "Demons lie all the time, right? Maybe she was lying."

"Come on. That really what you think?"

Sam looks down and Angel shook her head with a scoff, "How could he do it? I mean seriously? How?"

Sam's head came up and he looked at both of them, "He did it for both of you. To save you."

"Exactly." Dean scoffed, "How are we supposed to live with that? You know, the thought of him... wherever he is right now. I mean, he spent his whole life chasing that... yellow-eyed son of a bitch. He should have gone out fighting. That was supposed to be his legacy. You know? Not bargaining with the damn thing. Not _this_."

"Deans right. He wasn't supposed to die like this. Making a deal. It's not right."

"How many people do you think Dad saved?" Sam asked, "Total?"

"That's not the point, Sam." Dean dismissed

"Evan Hudson is safe because of what Dad taught us. That's his legacy, Dean. But we're still here, man. So we gotta keep going, for him."

Angel leaned forward and looked to her brother, "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"When you were trapping that demon, you weren't...actually making that deal, right?"

Dean stares straight ahead, then glances out the window. He reaches forward and turns the radio on full blast and doesn't say a word. Sam flinches and Angel expression turns hard. 


	20. Chapter Five: All Hell Breaks Loose

_**Episode Summary:**_ _Sam (Jared Padalecki) is abducted by the Yellow-Eyed Demon. Dean (Jensen Ackles) and Angel (Katheryn Winnick) enlist Bobby's (guest star Jim Beaver) help to find Sam before the battle begins, but they arrive too late._

 **A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 5-12 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the CW!**_

 **Ch 5: All Hell Breaks Loose**

The impala pulls up to the Sunnyside Diner with Dean and Sam in the front seat talking to Angel on the phone, " _Im telling you guys… i went to go visit mom's grave and it was weird._ "

"Weird?" Sam asked, "Weird how?"

" _Weird like i got bad vibes so i took a walk around and there was dying tree. No biggie, right? Well i knocked on it and it was completely hollow. Like completely."_

Dean looked over to Sam then the diner hungry, "Get on with it, Angel."

" _Alright, cranky, well there was a perfect circle around one grave of dead freakin grass. Asa did a little research and turns out there's people droppin dead in this town faster than flies." She sighed, "If you hurry you two can meet us here. This is so our next case._ "

"What are you thinking that's got you so excited?" Sam asked with a smirk

" _Zombies Sammy. Freakin Zombies again. This should be fun._ "

"Alright well we're gonna eat and then we'll head over there. We'll be there in the morning. See you later, sis."

" _Okay. Stay safe you two._ "

"You too. Give Asa our best." Dean hangs up then turns to Sam pointedly and hands him some cash, "Hey, don't forget the extra onions this time, huh?"

Sam scoffed, "Dude, I'm the one who's gonna have to ride in the car with your extra onions all the way to lawrence." Dean grins and Sam gets out of the car, sighing heavily again

"Hey, see if they've got any pie." Glaring, Sam shuts the door, "Bring me some pie!" He sighed to himself, "I love me some pie."

Dean watches Sam go into the café and talk to the waiter. Suddenly, Dean's car radio becomes staticy so he glances down and fiddles with it, but it turns off completely. When he looks back up, the inside of the café is empty. No waiter, no Sam. He runs into the café where country music is playing. One customer at a booth is dead, face down in a puddle of blood.

Dean draws a gun, "Sam?" He paces forward and looks around. He finds that the employees are also dead, with their throats slit. He opens the back door and looks around outside, "Sam?!" Something catches his attention on the door, "Sulfur." He races back out the front door, heading back to the car, "Sam! Sammy!" No response, "Sam? Sammy!" Still nothing, "SAAAAM!"

Later on Angel, Bobby, and Dean are all parked on the side of the road, poring over a map. Bobby motioned, "This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month."

"Bobby." Angel scoffed, "There's nothing here. Nothing."

"Exactly."

"Well, come on, there's gotta be something." Dean shifted, "What about the, the, the normal, low-level stuff? You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing."

"That's what I'm telling you: _there's nothing_. It's completely quiet."

"How are we supposed to find him then?" Angel scoffed, going into full on panic mode, she turned and pushed Dean back, "Why'd you leave him alone, Dean?"

"He went into Diner i didn't know- Angel-"

"Stop!" Bobby dismissed, "That's enough. The only _thing_ to blame here would be the demons alright? Neither of you are at fault here, you hear me?"

"Yes." Angel took a deep breath, "Im sorry Dean…"

"Its okay, Ang." He took her in for a hug when his phone rang, it was Ash from the roadhouse, "Ash, what do you got?"

" _Okay, listen, it's a big negatory on Sam—_ "

"Oh, come on, man! You've gotta give us something. We're looking at a three thousand-mile haystack here."

" _Listen, Dean. I did find something_."

"Well, what?"

" _I can't talk over this line, Dean_."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Come on, I don't have time for this!"

" _Make time, okay? Because this– Not only does this almost definitely help you find your brother, this is, ah, it's huge. So get here. Now_."

He hangs up so Dean turns to his sister and Bobby, "I guess we're going to the Roadhouse. Come on."

 _ **At the roadhouse...**_

Dean turned the corner to the Roadhouse but when they get there, however, the entire building has burned to the ground, "What the hell?"

Angel gasped as they get out of the car and begin walking among the debris. Every single part of the Roadhouse has been destroyed, "Oh no…"

"Oh, my God." Bobby scoffed

Dean turned, " You see Ellen?"

"No."

Angel shook her head as well, "No. No Ash, either."

Dean suddenly bends down and sees Ash's watch in the pile of rubble. He pulls on it and sees it is still attached to Ash's very burnt corpse, "Oh, Ash, damn it!"

"This is…" Bobby trails off as they walk back to the car eyeing the wreckage

"What the hell did Ash know? We've got no way of knowing where Ellen is. Or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?" Angels voice rose with panic at each question and Dean looked to her, guilt and sadness in his eyes

Bobby looked to her as well, "We'll find him."

Suddenly, Dean clutches his head in pain. Angel runs over to him, "You good?" Dean groans and doubles over. He sees an image of the Cold Oak bell very quickly and flinches, "What the hells happening? Talk to us."

"I don't know." He shook his head, "A headache?"

"You get headaches like that a lot?" Bobby asked

"No. Must be the stress." He chuckles, "I could have sworn I saw something."

Bobby looked from him to Angel taken aback, "What do you mean? Like a vision?"

"Like what Sam gets?"

"What? No! Come on, I'm not some psychic." Suddenly, the vision comes back. Dean falls against the car in pain. He sees another image, this time of Sam

"Dean!" Angel yells and helps him up, "Hey, hey come on. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I saw Sam." He looked to his sister, "I saw him, Angel."

Bobby's brows went up, "It was a vision."

"But… how?"

"I don't know, but yeah. Whew. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels."

"Ill bet." She helped him up then backed up, "So? Did you see where he is?"

"Not exactly but Uh… there was a bell."

Bobby eyed him, "What kind of bell?"

"Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know."

"Engraving?"

"Yeah."

Angel studied the old man for a second, "What you know the bell?"

"Maybe." He looked back to Dean, "Was it a tree? Like, an oak tree?"

"Yeah. Exactly."

Bobby's face went grim, "I know where Sam is."

 _ **Later on...**_

Outside, near the edge of the woods, Bobby, Angel and Dean pull up in the Impala, "Well, it looks like the rest of the way's on foot." They open the trunk and grab guns

Dean cocked one, "Let's go."

 _ **Back with Sam**_

Sam in engaged in a death fight with another man, Jake, a man with special abilities just like his. Only this man has super strength. Sam is on the ground, winded, and Jake and Sam watch each other as Jake approaches. As Jake suddenly makes a fast approach to kick Sam, Sam kicks out himself; the two exchange blows with Sam on the ground, and then he leverages himself up. Each land multiple blows; one blow hits Sams right arm and shoulder with a bone-crunching sound, knocking him down again. He gets up quickly although clearly in pain. Jake approaches and swings at Sam, but Sam ducks out of the way and Jakes punch goes through a wooden railing, temporarily holding him. Sam knees him several times, then kicks him down. As Jake lies there, winded, Sam picks up the iron bar that Jake was using and knocks him out. Sam approaches the unconscious Jake, consideringly, and lifts the bar as if to strike – he hesitates a moment, then tosses the bar to the ground.

Just as he tosses it aside, he hears from a distance Dean and Angel calling his name, "Sam!"

"Sammy!"

Sam hears their voices and turns toward it, still clutching his arm, and nearly staggering with exhaustion. He sees Dean, Angel and Bobby approaching, with flashlights, towards him.

"Dean!" He yelled in relief and happiness, "Angel!"

"Sam." relief flooded angel at the sight of her little brother, "Thank god."

Jake suddenly wakes up. He grabs the knife that Sam had placed on the ground and sprints toward him.

"Dean." Angel gasped as they seen the man coming p from behind Sam

"Sam, lookout!"

They picked their pace up and sprinted towards him but it was too late. The man stabs the knife right through Sam's back. Dean let out a pained bellow, "Noooo!"

"Sam!"

Grief and terror flooded Angel as she watched the man twist the knife in his back creating a massive wound. It was like her whole world fell apart in front of her, just like when Dean almost died. Her brothers, her family, they were her entire life. Her entire heart. And it felt like that had just been ripped from her.

Sam gasped falling to his knees as Dean and Angel stop in front of him to catch him, tears streaming down their faces. Dean grabs at Sams clothing, trying to keep him conscious, "No, Sam!"

"Sammy," He falls forward between them but the catch him from going face first into the mud, "Sam?" Angel slapped his cheek trying to keep him conscious, "No, no , no stay with us. Come on."

"Hey, hey. Come here. Let me look at you." Dean places his hand on the wound in Sam's back, covering his entire palm in blood, he looked to his sister grimly before turning back to Sam, "Hey, look at us. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam!"

"No, _no_ ," Angel wailed as Sam's eyes slid shut and hid body slumped forward, "This is not how you die, Sam, you hear me? We're- we're gonna patch you up and get you to a hospital, little brother. You're going to be fine." She looked to Dean, "Help me get him up. Dean, _now_!"

"He's gone, Angel." He stopped her, tears streaming down his face in grief as he held both of them in his arms, "He's dead."


	21. Ch 5 Section 2

Angel numbly sat beside Sam's dead body staring at him in grief. She's been here all night, the tears never ceasing, just staring. Dean tried to get her to move, even Bobby, but she wouldn't budge. Her little brother was just murdered in front of her at 23 years old and she couldn't do a damn thing t stop it. Someone she's been protecting since he was a baby. Someone she basically raised along with Dean. Dean. He was hurting just as much as her. His heart breaking even more watching Angel.

Angel leaned forward, grasping Sam's hand, she shook her head, "Sammy… you know when you were little Dean and i tried to keep this life so secret from you. We wanted you to stay a kid still. For as long as you could. It killed me that day when you found out about everything. About this life. About _mom_. And when you told us you were going to Stanford… i gotta admit i didn't want you to leave… but i knew it was better for you in the long run. Away from all this. Even… if i was a bitch when you came back." She scoffed putting her head down, "I just wish we'd never dragged you back in, Sammy. I'm gonna fix this. I promise you that."

Dean stood near them, listening sadly and watching her closely. He didn't know wht to do either. It broke his heart watching his family fall apart, first his mom, then his dad and now Sammy. He didn't know how to stop it but he was going to try

Bobby arrives, holding a bucket of fried chicken, "Dean, Angel? Brought you guys this back."

Angel didn't even acknowledge his presence and Dean didn't spare him a glance, "No, thanks. I'm fine."

"You should eat something."

"I said I'm fine." He takes a long swig from a bottle of whiskey instead

"Dean…" Bobby sent a sad eye to Sam and Angel, "I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time... we bury Sam?"

"No."

"We could," Bobby sighs, "Maybe…"

Dean turned to him coldly, "What? Torch his corpse? Not yet."

Bobby locked eyes with him, "I want you two to come with me."

"We're not going anywhere."

"Dean, _please_."

Dean scoffed, this conversation being one of the last things he wanted to deal with at the moment, "Would you cut me some slack?"

"I just don't think you two should be alone, that's all." He mended, "I gotta admit, I could use your help. I could use Angels tracking skills too." Dean snorts but Bobby ignores him, "Something big is going down – _end-of-the world big_."

"Well, then let it end!" Dean screamed

Angel, at the hostility in her brothers voice, got up and turned to see what was going on. Bobby shook his head at Dean, "You don't mean that."

Quickly Dean gets up and stands in Bobby's face, "You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think my sisters given enough? You don't think we've paid enough? I'm done with it. _All of it_. And if you know what's good for you, you'd turn around, and get the hell out of here." Bobby just stands there, shaking his head so Dean shoved him roughly, "Go!"

" _Dean_."

At Angels voice he turned around and paused before looking back to Bobby contritely, "I'm sorry. Please, just _go_." Turning he walked back into the room with Sam

Angel studied him before turning to Bobby, "We'll be fine, Bobby. We just need some time."

"Okay darlin." Bobby turned to the door with a sad sigh, "You know where I'll be."

When he left Angel walked back over to her brothers and let Dean have his last moments with Sammy.

Dean leaned forward, looking to him grief stricken, "You know, Angel was right, when she said we tried to protect you when we were little. We… just wanted you to stay the happy kid you were. But uh you couldn't of been more than 5 when you just started asking us questions. _How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time?_ I remember I begged you, ' _Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know._ ' Angel always had smart ways of distracting you from it though… We just wanted you to be a kid... Just for a little while longer." He looked up to his brother, "Angel and I, we always tried to protect you... Keep you safe... Dad didn't even have to tell us. It was just always our responsibility, you know? I think when we were younger, it fell more on her shoulders. Hell she basically raised us by herself. But uh as we got older i tried to take some of the burden off her.I made sure she didn't have to worry about you so much. I tried to protect you… It's like I had one job... I had one job… And I screwed it up." Dean paused, "I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry." He wipes tears from his face, "I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. I let Angel down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that?" He started crying harder, "What am I supposed to do? Sammy. God.  
What am I supposed to do?"

Angel couldn't hear anymore. She couldn't take anymore pain. She certainly couldn't take Dean blaming himself for Sams death. She grabbed the keys to her Trans Am and jumped in before putting it in gear and driving recklessly, looking pale and more than determined to fix Sam. She stops on a dirt road, got out and went to the back of the transam before inserting several items into a box, including a fake photo ID of herself. She buries the box in the middle of a crossroads and stands. Her breathing escalated as several seconds pass in silence.

She looks from right to left, more than impatient, "Oh come on already. I know you're here bitch!"

Suddenly, a beautiful woman in a black dress appears right in front of Angel, "Easy sugar, you'll wake the neighbors." She flashes red eyes for a moment, "Angel Winchester. It is so, _so_ good to see you." It studied her for a beat, "I mean it. _Look at you_. Gone and got your family killed. First you couldn't protect mommy, then daddy dies and now baby Sammy. I mean it's simply delicious isn't it? It's too sweet. Excuse me, you're gonna have to give me a moment." She walks to Angel, face to face, close, "Sometimes you gotta stop and smell the roses."

Angel glared hatefully, her hands clutching into tight fists, "I should send you straight back to hell."

"Oh, you _should_. But you _won't_. And I know _why_."

"And whys that?"

"Following in Daddy's footsteps. You wanna make a deal. Little Sammy back from the dead, and, _let me guess_ , you're offering up your own soul?"

"Deal of the century." Angel lifted her head, "There are a hundred _plus_ demons who'd love to get their hands on it. And it's all yours. All you gotta do is bring Sam back. And give me _ten years_ , and then you come for me."

The demon scoffed, "You must be joking."

"Why? That's the same deal you give everybody else."

"You're not everybody else." It leaned in, whispering, "Why would I want to give _you_ anything? Keep your gutter soul. It's too tarnished, anyway."

Angel nodded, "Nine years then."

"No."

"Eight."

It laughs at that, "You keep going, I'll keep saying no."

"Okay, five years. _Five years_ , and you come for me. That's my last offer- _five years or no deal_."

The demon started leaning in for a kiss to seal the deal but stopped short, "Then no deal."

Angel clenched her jaw, " _Fine_."

"Fine." It started walking away, "Make sure you bury Sam before he starts stinking up the joint."

Angel flinches, "Wait."

The demon turned, speaking softly, "It's a fire sale, and everything must go."

After a thick tension fueld beat Angels eyes snapped back up to the demon, "What do I have to do?"

"First of all, quit groveling. Needy girls make us all look bad." It sighs, "Look... _Look_ , I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But what can I say? I got a blind spot for you, _Angel_. You're like a... puppy. You're just too fun _not_ to play with." It sighs deeply, "I'll do it."

"You'll bring him back?"

"I will. And because I'm such a _saint_ , I'll give you _one_ year, and one year _only_. But here's the thing. If you try and welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off. Sam drops dead, and to put up a little security blanket ill send my hounds after Dean too. They're both rotten meat in no time."

"You can't do that." She scoffed, "Deans got nothing to do with this."

" _Oh_? But doest he? In fact, middle brother is busy trying to make a little deal of his own, right _now_ ," Angel glared and shifted at that revelation, "But see, we've got a softie for the oldest. _So_ … What'll it be? Demon Dean or a Demon named Angel?" At Angels pained look the demon pressed on, "It's a better deal than your dad ever got. What do you say?"

Without a second though Angel grabs the demon and kisses her to seal the deal and within another beat the demon disappeared. Seconds after she heard the roar of a familiar engine and the crunching gravel of tires snaring to a stop.

"Angel! _Angel_." Dean's voice sounded behind her before he ran up to her grabbing her shoulders, "Angel, what the hell did you do? Huh? What were you thinking?"

"I just saved our little brother." She glared then pushed him off of her, "And apparently you too! Why the hell would you call a crossroads?"

"Thats real rich after this. You just sold your soul!" Dean scoffed, "I mean what the hell, Angel? What- how long?" She looked away from him so he screamed it at her, "How long?!"

"A year! One year, Dean." Grief over took his face and Angel held in her own tears, "Look… i did what i had to do. I did what you would have, exactly what dad did-"

"Exactly Angel. Dad brought us back. Sam- he needs you. At least if i had done it my life would have meant something. Something good couldve come from a deal like this and instead you're going to die!"

"What?" She scoffs, "You have that low of an opinion of yourself Dean? Huh?" She grabbed his coat, "Dean i watched you two grow up. I basically raised you guys. Its _my_ job to protect you two, _not yours_. I had to do this. I couldnt let him die, Dean. I _couldnt_."

Dean was so filled with anger and grief he couldnt look at her, he couldnt think straight but when she walked away from him he swung around, "Where the hell are you going?"

"To see if it worked."


	22. Ch 5 Section 3

Back in the room Sam, now alive from the deal, is standing in front of a mirror, examining his back, wincing, with a look of pain. There is a scar from where the knife was stabbed into his spine but other than that the wound was no longer fatal.

Quietly Dean and Angel come through the door and entered the room. They both stop in shock hen they seen Sam up, walking around and alive.

"Sammy?"

Tears flowed down Angels face as she actually came to grips with the fact that the deal worked, "Thank god."

He looks over to them with a small smile, "Hey." Instantly the two of them pull Sam into a tight sibling group hug, "Ow. Uh, guys…"

Releasing him Dean scoffs ightly, "Sorry, man. I'm just…" He motioned between him and Angel, " _We're_ just happy to see you up and around, that's all."

Sam nods, looking puzzled, Angel helped him over to a chair, "Come on, sit down, little brother. Before you stroke out or something."

"Okay." He obeyed then looked tp them, "Uh... what happened to me?"

Angel, earning a quiet glare from Dean, shifted, "Well, what do you remember?"

"I-I saw you two and Bobby, and... I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like... white-hot, you know, and then you guys started running at me, and... that's about it."

"Yeah," Dean nodds, explaining, "That- that kid, stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood, you know... It was pretty touch and go for awhile."

"But- but you can't— you can't patch up a wound that bad."

"No," Angel interjected, "Bobby could." She offered a hollow smile, "Who was that kid, anyway?"

"His name's Jake." Sam's eyes flashed up to them, "Did you get him?"

"No, uh, he disappeared into the woods."

"We got to find him, and I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart." Sam stands up with the two of them following suit

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean stopped, "Easy, Van Damme. You just woke up, all right?"

"We don't have time to-"

"Listen, Sammy, just- just give your body a little time okay?" Angel instructed grabbing onto his arm, "Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You gotta be starving?" Sam nods, "Good, i know Dean is." Dean shrugs, and Angel leads them out, "Come on."

Dean and Sam sat at the table, eating. Angel studied Sam as he explained what's been happening while he was gone, "And that's when you guys showed up."

"That's awful." Dean said, "Poor Andy."

"The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out alive."

Angel rose a brow, "He told you that?"

"Yep." Sam scoffs, "He appeared in a dream."

"He tell you anything else?"

"No." Sam shakes his head, "No. That was it. Nothing else. You know, what I don't ge? If the demon only wanted one of us, then how did Jake and I both get away?"

Angel shifted, "Uh, well, they left you for dead. So I'm sure they thought it was over. Highly doubt they expected you to live through."

Dean eats a large bite of pizza, turning away, "So now that Yellow Eyes has Jake, what's he gonna do with him?"

"I don't know." Sams jaw tensed as he looked as his plate, "But whatever it is, we got to stop him."

"No, you need to get your rest and heal up." Angel argued

"She's right Sam. We got time."

"No, we don't."

"Sam you see bad omens being thrown in our face at the moment? Boiling oceans, locusts, frogs falling from the sky?" Angel asked, "No. So right now you need to work on getting your strength back."

Sam let a breath out, "Well did you call the roadhouse? They know anything?"

"Yeah." Dean and Angel share a look that Sam didn't miss

"What is it?"

"The roadhouse burned to the ground. Ash is dead." Dean informed, sitting down, "Probably Ellen- a lot of other hunters, too."

Sam, with tears in his eyes, looked to his brother, "Demons?"

"Yeah, we think so. We think because Ash found something."

"What did he find?"

"We don't know yet." Angel looked down, "Bobby's working on that right now."

"Well, come on then. Bobby's only a few hours away."

Sam begins to stand and the two other Winchesters instantly followed. Dean grabs Sam by the shoulders, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, Sam, stop! Damn it." His jaw tightened and he looked from him to angel and back, "You almost died in there. I mean, what would we have- can't you just take care of yourself for a little bit, huh? Just for a little bit?"

"I'm sorry." His gaze flashed between them, "No."

Angel shakes her head, "Sam-"

"No, Angel." He interrupted, "I need to do this."

"Fine." She glared, picking up her jacket, "Then ride with Dean. I need to think."

Thinking was a strong word. She couldn't think. Her mind was foggy from everything happening, from the yellow eyed demon down to her own deal and what this meant for her brothers. Especially for Sam. She even made a call to Asa. She didn't know what to say though and eventually just told him it might be awhile before they speak again. She didn't want him involved in this. Sure he was a hunter but she cared for him to much to drag him down this hole and if he knew he'd just try to get her out of it. That could spell disaster for both Sam and Dean and she wasn't willing to risk it.

Once they pulled up to Bobby's place and walked to the door Sam knocked on the door. Bobby opens it and looks at Sam with astonishment.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean looks at him with a knowing eye as his eyes flash to Angel who looks away from him almost immediately

Sam smiled, "Hey, Bobby."

He swallows a lump in his throat, "Sam. It's good to… see you up and around."

"Yeah… thanks for patching me up." Sam pats him on the shoulder and walks past him into the house

"Don't mention it." Dean follows and then Angel both earning a hard glare from him, one vibrating with unspoken emotion

Angel clapped her hands together stiffly, "Well Sam's better. And we're here… apparently back in the fight, so…" Her eyes lifted, "What do you know?"

Sam looks at all three of them curiously. Not understanding the tension. Bobby started, "Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means."

"What is it?"

" Demonic omens… like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightning storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here." He points to Wyoming on a map, "All around here, except for one place... Southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" Dean asked

Angel surveyed the map, "What's in Wyoming?"

"Nothing. That one area's totally clean– spotless. It's almost as if…"

"What?"

"The demons are surrounding it."

Dean rose a brow, "But you don't know why?"

"No, and by this point my eyes are swimming. Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't."

"Yeah, sure."

"You two come with me. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in."

Angel and Dean looked at each other before nodding and following Bobby out. The three were walking in the junkyard when Bobby stops and turns to face them, stopping them from walking further. Finally he grabs Dean by the coat, "You stupid ass! What did you do?"

Dean says nothing but Angel separated them instantly, "It wasn't him Bobby! Calm down."

"What?" He turned to her shock resigning on his face, and then finally realization

" _Dean_ ," She turns to her little brother pointedly, he looked at her like he wasn't going anywhere but at her glare put his hands up and walked back inside

Bobby looked to her, "You made a deal…" He scoffed, "For Sam, didn't you? How long did they give you? Huh?"

"Bobby."

" _How long_?!"

"One year."

Grief overtook him, "Damn it. _Damn it_ , Angel. You're supposed to be the smart one, and this? This is the stupidest thing you've ender pulled! The stupidest-"

"Look, right now we just need to find this yellow-eyed waste of space and kill him. I'll do it myself that way nobody else has to worry about dying." She shrugged motioning with her hands, "I've got nothing to lose now, right?"

"I should kill you, little girl!" Bobby ground out

She offered a signature winchester smirk, "What, and send me down early? You aren't that mean, old man."

Bobby rolls his eyes at her then glares, "What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad. You're both just itching to throw yourselves down the pit!"

"That's my point. Dad brought us back, Bobby." Tears welled but she refused to let them fall, "He protected us, he saved us. Now he's gone. It's my job to make sure my brothers are okay. There's no way i was going to let him, _either of them_ , die Bobby. That's not in me. Hes my baby brother. I couldnt do it."

"How is your baby brother gonna feel when he knows your going to hell? Huh?" Bobby yelled making her flinch, "How'd it affect Dean when he found out about your dad, huh? It tore him up!"

"You can't tell him. Not right now." Angel shook her head, " _Bobby_."

Bobby begins to cry, grabbing Angel into a hug when suddenly there is a clank from a distant part of the two of them look at one another before they crawl to the side of a car, and grab the intruder. Once they have her by the shoulders, they recognize her as Ellen.

"Ellen?" Ellen nods, starting to cry, "Ellen. Oh, God." And they embrace


	23. Ch 5 Section 4

Ellen and Bobby are sitting at a table in front of the boys and Angel. He pours her a shot of liquid from a flask and pushes it towards her. Ellen gave him an eye, "Bobby, is this really necessary?"

"Just a belt of Holy Water. Shouldn't hurt."

Ellen lifts the shot glass to her mouth and swallows the water, "Whiskey now, if you don't mind."

"Ellen, what happened?" Dean asks, "How'd you get out?"

"I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else." She scoffs, "But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck." She drinks the whiskey Bobby poured for her and exhales sharply, "Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice." She sighs, "He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes."

Sams eyes dropped, "Sorry, Ellen."

Ellean teared up, "A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live." She scoffs, "Lucky me."

Angel looks at her sadly but pressed on, "E, you mentioned a safe? Demons get that?"

"No." She shook her head, "It was hidden in the basement." She pulls out a map from her pocket, unfolding it and setting it down on the table. It has several black lines and X's on it.

"Wyoming. What does that mean?" Dean asked, pointing to the lines

Bobby is reading from a large book, "I don't believe it." He sets the book on a table earning looks all around

"What? You got something?"

"A lot more than that. Each of these X's," He points to the marks on the map, "Is an abandoned frontier church- all mid-19th century. _And all of them built by Samuel Colt_."

"Samuel Colt-" Dean repeated, " _The demon-killing, gunmaking Samuel Colt?_ "

"Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines," He points to the black lines on the map, "Connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this." He connects the points on the map until the shape of a star is made

Angel scoffs, "Tell me that's not what I think it is."

"It's a Devil's Trap." Sam nods, shocked, "A 100-square mile Devil's Trap."

"That's brilliant." Dean smiled, "Iron lines demons can't cross."

Ellen gaped, "I've never heard of anything that massive."

"No one has."

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken?" Dean asks, "I mean, it still works?"

"Has to." Angel bit her lip looking over the map, "All these omens, and the demons… They must be circling and they can't get in."

"Yeah, well…" Bobby motions, "They're trying."

"Why?" Angel asked, "What's inside?"

"That's what I've been looking for. And, uh," Dean shakes his head, "There's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle."

"Well what's so important about a cemetery or... what's Colt trying to protect?"

"Well, unless …"

Bobby's eyes lift to Dean, "Unless what?"

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?"

Ellen scoffs, "Now _that's_ a comforting thought."

"Yeah, you think?"

"Could they do it, Bobby?" Sam asks, "Could they get inside?"

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across."

"No." Sam paused, realizing, "But I know who could."

That night, as the team was hiding, a cemetery gate opens and Jake enters, walking towards a crypt. Angel and Dean stood behind a large tomb, a gun in hand, and opposite the others.

Sam stepped out, followed by the res of them guns raised, "Howdy, Jake."

Jake's face paled, like he'd seen a ghost, "Wait... you were dead. I killed you."

"Yeah? Well next time, finish the job."

"I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man." Sam glances at Angel and Dean who both lower their eyes from him, "You can't be alive. You _can't_ be."

Bobby shuffles forward, "Okay, just take it real easy there, son."

"And if I _don't_?"

Sam glares, "Wait and see."

Jake turned his evil eye onto Sam, "What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do- _kill me_?"

"It's a thought."

"You had your chance. You couldn't."

"I won't make that mistake twice."

Jake begins to laugh and Dean glares hatefully, "What are you smiling at, you little bitch?"

He looked from Dean right over to Angel, a smile playing on his lips, she shifted at the look in his eye, "Hey blondie, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head."

Deans glare went from him worriedly to his sisters terrified eyes, "Angel?"

Angels breathing sped up and she started shaking as she brought her gun to her templt, Jake smiled, "See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

Sam angered, "Let her go!"

Angel glowered at Jake before sending a look to Dean, trying and failing to keep the tremble from her voice, "Shoot him."

Jake motioned his head, "You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off."

"Dean." She growled, "Shoot him. Now."

Everyone pauses but Dean cant do it, so Jake smiled, "Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, beautiful." Four guns drop, "Okay. Thank you."

Jake turns around and pulls the Colt out of his pocket. While he is inserting it into the crypt, Dean and Bobby grab Angel before she can shoot herself, and the gun lets off one round narrowly missing her, just as Sam shoots Jake four times in the back. Jake falls onto the ground, and Sam walks to stand over him.

Jake, gasping, "Please... don't. Please."

Sam shoots him three more times in the chest. Blood spatters onto his face. Ellen and Bobby walk past him, with Bobby staring at him hard. Dean and Angel walk over to look at Jake, then Sam, who wipes the blood from his face.

The crypt in front of them started spinning the two separate engravings in different directions, then stops. Angel stiffened, "This… cant be good."

"Its not."

Ellen turns to him, "Bobby, what is it?"

"It's hell."

Dean pulls the Colt from the Crypt and Bobby shouts, "Take cover— now!"

All five run behind tombstones as the doors to the crypt burst open. A large black mass erupts from the other side and shoots outward. The demons from that black mass immediately breached the Devil's Trap, escaping.


	24. Ch 5 Section 5

Black demon smoke pours from the crypt, with individual trails of smoke haring off in different directions. "What the hell just happened?!" Dean screamed from behind a tombstone

"That's a devil's gate." Ellen yelled back, "A damn door to hell."

"Oh great." Angel yelled, "Freakin great."

"Come on!" Ellen demanded, "We gotta shut that gate!"

They all ran for the gates trying to close them. All except for Dean who checks the Colt for bullets, "If the demon gave this to Jake... then maybe…"

Thunder crashes and the Yellow Eyed Demon appears behind Dean. He flings the Colt out of his hand and into his own. Dean looks astonished, "Boys shouldn't play with Daddy's guns." He throws Dean into the air, where he hits his head on a tombstone and lies there.

Bobby, Ellen, Angel and Sam are struggling to close the crypt door when Sam looks over and sees Dean down, and then sees Yellow Eyes who looks at Sam and smiles.

"Dean!"

Angel looks over and notices as well then grunts with the pressure of the gate door when Sam takes off, "Sam! Don't!" She sends Bobby a pained look and the hunter runs over to her side so she can take off after her brothers

Yellow eyes throws Sam against a nearby tree, "I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you- knew you had it in you." Dean is struggling upright so Yellow Eyes throws him against a post, "Sit a spell." He then smacked Angel against a massive tombstone when she ran over, she grunted at the impact pushing thr blackenss aside when she hit her head, "Oh, _Angel…_ I gotta thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people, unless a deal is made. I know, _red tape_ \- it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation." It laughs, "Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me- have you ever heard the expression, ' _If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is_?'"

"Hm." Angel wheezed out a laugh, " _That's_ a good deal to you? _Please_."

"Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered _why_? I'm surprised at you. I mean…" Yellow Eyes approaches Angel to speak to her face-to-face, "You saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?" It chuckles, "How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100%, pure, _Sam_?" Sam and Dean both watch on horrified and now not only black demon smoke is flying around but ghosts as well, Yellow Eyes laughs, "You should know sweet cheeks… that what's dead, should stay dead. _Anyway_... thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until _now_ , anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family."

As Yellow Eyes cocks the Colt and aims it at Angel, John Winchester grabs the demon from behind. The body the demon possessed falls to the ground, the gun still in hand, while John and the cloud of smoke that was the demon wrestle. The demon pushes him to the ground and enters the body once more. When he stands up, Angel is pointing the Colt at him, and shoots him in the heart. The demon then falls to the ground, _dead_.

Bobby and Ellen finally close the gate doors and turn to see John. Sam and Dean both stand up to face their father, tears in their eyes and shock on their faces. John walks forward, and smiles at Angel, putting his hand on her cheek. They stared at eacother, communicating silently at what was to come in the future due to the deal she made. Both are teary as the boys approach. Angel and John both look at them knowingly, lovingly, and the boys nod to him. He smiles. With another look at Angel, John steps back and disappears into white light.

The Winchester siblings all stand over the demon's smoking body, astonished. Dean laughs a little, "Well, check that off the to-do list."

Sam looks over to his sister, "You did it."

"I guess i did." She takes a steadying breath, looking to where her dad was standing, "But I didn't do it alone."

"Do you think Dad really…" Sam clears his throat, "Do you think he really climbed outta hell?"

"The door was open." Dean motions, looking over to hit, "If anyone's stubborn enough to do it… it would be him."

"Where do you think he is now?"

"I don't know."

"I kind of can't believe it, guys. I mean... our whole lives, everything... has been prepping for this, and now I…" Sam chuckles, "I kind of don't know what to say."

Angel continued looking down at the body, still in stunned bliss, "Me either, Sammy…"

"I do." Dean leans closer to the body, "That was for our mom... you son of a bitch."

The three of them walk to the impala but Sam stops them before they got in, "You know, when Jake saw me... it was like he saw a ghost." Dean sends a hard look to Angel who clenches her jaw painfully, Sam scoffs, "I mean, well you guys heard him, he said he killed me."

"Obviusolt he got it wrong Sam." Angel snapped, "Or you wouldnt be here."

Sam pushed on, "I dont think he did." He studied the two of them, "What happened? After I was stabbed?"

"We already told you."

"Not everything."

"Yes everything. Why cant we just enjoy the fact that we killed the demon that ruined our lives?"

"Did I die?"

"No!"

"Yes."

"Dean!" Angel yelled angrily when he answered; glowering at him

"Yes and she sold her soul to save you. Just like dad did for us."

Sams face saddened as he studied his sister who wouldnt even meet his eye, his voice broke, "How long do you get?"

"One year, Sammy." Sah answered softly and he nods, tears in his eyes, "It gave me one year."

"You shouldn't've done that." He shook his head, angry now, "How could you do that?"

"Don't get mad at me, Sammy. Please." She cried, "I had to. You two… youre all i have... I had to look out for you. That's my job."

"And what do you think my job is? What do you think Deans job is huh?"

"What?"

"You've saved our lives over and over. I mean, you sacrificed everything for us. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big sister. You raised me racticaly. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this."

"We're gonna get you out of this." Dean said coming over to them and putting a hand on her shoulders, "Guess we gotta save _your_ ass for a change"

"Funny."

Ellen approahed them, "Well... Yellow-Eyed Demon might be dead. But a lot more got through that gate."

"How many you think?" Dean asked

"Hundred. Maybe two hundred." Sam answered, "It's an army. He's unleashed an army."

"Hope to hell you three are ready." Bobby sighed, "'Cause the war has just begun."

"Well, then…" Dean smiled opening the impala's trunk and throwing the colt inside, "We got work to do."


End file.
